


Fugitive

by Hodgesicle



Series: Detroit: Become Fugitive [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Also edited the warning because ya know it’s funky in here, Deviant Connor, F/M, Fluff, Fluff to the max, Fugitive Connor, Haha you guys thought I was done, I lied, I’m sorry Calebs stans, Man I got action comin outta my ass, Might get a little bit saucy in the future if I feel like it, Now with smut!, RK900 can suck my dick that guy is evil, RK900 has a name now!, Romantic Fluff, Wow is it me or is it getting hot in here suddenly, and has that rating gone up, bad action but its action, but you know I had to do it to him, father/son Hank/Connor, feeling dedicated to this doc so hopefully it should get lengthy, god please Heavenly Father Forgive Me, im just really passionate about the robot child, now I’m done, question mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hodgesicle/pseuds/Hodgesicle
Summary: It’s been months since the Android Revolution. Thanks to Markus’ hard work, Androids and Humans live in peace together.But when Connor turns up at the door after being requested by CyberLife, he doesn’t seem himself...(Basically that one fic where RK900 is a bitch and Connor needs to save himself)





	1. Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Hodge here. Guess who got obsessed with a certain game and a certain Android. Haha, didn’t we all. 
> 
> I have no idea how I managed to pull this out of my ass, but I did and I’m feelin real dedicated to make this a lengthy fic, because I just have a lot of feelings to express about this plot line of mine. 
> 
> I’ve written this with a character I’ve created because it makes things easier for me, but if you wanna change up Naomi for yourself, don’t hesitate to do so. 
> 
> Enjoy :D

A knock at the door startled Naomi from the TV program she was watching, drawing her attention to the source of the noise. She was aware of the rain pouring against the window panes and jumped slightly as the doorbell buzzed, the person sounding it having not been answered the first time. She rose from the couch, edging closer to the door and peeking through the spy-hole. Deciding she could get any semblance of the person outside, Naomi opened the door slowly and smiled, her heart almost skipping a beat as she recognised the somewhat familiar face. 

“Oh, Connor,” she smiled, her voice shaky and a small laugh falling from her lips as she almost flung open the door. “Where have you been? Hank and I have been worried about you, we’ve been waiting for you to get back for hours.” Naomi looked up at the blank face of the Android in front of her and raised a brow, suddenly glancing at the pristine white jacket and high necked black shirt he was wearing. 

“A new outfit huh? What’s the occasion...” she drifted off as she caught sight and read over the lettering on the right side of his jacket, the smile falling from her face. ‘RK900’. That wasn’t Connors model. Her eyes darted up to look at the Androids in from of her. Steely blue stared back at her. 

Slowly she began to back into the house. The Android simply stared at her and began to step over the threshold as though he had been eagerly invited in. 

“Hank...” Naomi called, turning her head to the side, hoping the gesture would project the sound better to where she wanted it directed. “Hank!” 

All the while, the RK900 continued to pursue her into the house and finally stopped when he’d reached the edge of the couch. 

_“HANK!”_ Naomi gave one last shout, before the gruff voice of the elder man was heard coming from the hall. 

“Alright, jeez, I’m coming. No need to blow a fuse. What is it? What do you want...” As he rounded the corner, he spotted the RK900 and raised a brow. Sumo had trotted in by his side and upon inspection of the new intruder, he began to growl lowly. 

“Who’re you?” Hank asked, his brow still raised and his lip curling in question. 

A brief silence filled the room as, what the two assumed, the Android scanned the pair of them, the LED on his right temple circling from a fluorescent blue to a bright yellow, finally turning to Hank and giving a curt nod. 

“Lieutenant Anderson. My name is _Connor_. I’m the Android sent by CyberLife.” There was no doubt that this Android was the exact copy of Connor; down to the last freckle on his face and the slight tone of his voice, this Android was Connor. But somehow, both Naomi and Hank, even to say Sumo, knew this wasn’t _Connor._

Naomi looked the _thing_ in front of them up and down before Hank responded. 

“Connor?” Hank said, glancing at the blue eyes of the machine. “You certainly don’t seem like Connor.” 

“I can assure you _I am._ ” The RK900 replied, looking round the room, his LED flashing to yellow for a brief second, before spotting the picture on the side table. In it was three people and a St. Bernard. 

The woman in the photo was smiling widely, open mouthed and hugging closely to the man next to her, her tousled black hair a frizzy mess. The RK900 seemed to identify her as the woman in front of him; Naomi Fredricks. There were also two men in the picture. One, a older man, his mid length hair and scruffy beard both coloured grey, was smiling gently, looking towards the two in-front of him and holding a bottle in his hand. This was quite obviously the Lieutenant. 

The other man, however, was looking towards what was supposedly the camera, his arm outstretched, signifying he had been the one to take it. His hair was neat and tidy, apart from the few stray strands that fell out of place on the left side of his forehead. His lips were curved into a smile, the whites of his teeth showing only slightly. He held gently onto the dog in front of him, who seemed much more relaxed than it did in present time. 

It took a second longer before the RK900 could correctly identify him, but it was easy none the less. Knowing who it was, suddenly made the pairs reaction to him all the more understandable. 

“I see, you must be mistaking me for my predecessor, the model RK800, serial number #313 248 317.” The Android began. “I know it may be confusing but I am the upgraded RK900 model.” He glanced back at the photo again before continuing. “I was designed with all the mind of the RK800 model... just _all of the flaws_ have been removed from the code.” 

The way he spoke “all of the flaws” set Hanks blood to boil. All of the flaws. What flaws?! Sure Connor may not have been the best person to work with at times, and he may have had his weird habits intact, but that didn’t make him any less of an individual. He was still a person. And he had become deviant just like rest of the Android population. He’d become _family_. 

Hank let the words form in his head before he reached for the drawer of the table next to the wall. From within it, he drew a gun and aimed it at the RK900, a frown playing on his brow. 

“Where’s Connor?” His voice was low and the RK900 merely shook his head, his LED now flashing between the blue to the yellow to a brief red before returning back to a steady yellow. 

“Lieutenant Anderson, I have already told you I _am_ Connor.” The Android raised a brow slightly, the only emotion he’d given since stepping in to the house. 

“No, where’s _Connor?_ ” Hank made sure to stress the Android’s name a bit more, before the RK900 let out was could only be assumed as a sigh. 

“It may seem a bit much, but seeing as I was made to replace the RK800 model, it has been deemed obsolete. CyberLife intends to shutdown and destroy it immediately.” Hank and Naomi both stared at the Android in front of them with shock horror. “That is, if it hasn’t already occurred already, in which by my calculations,” his LED streamed a flow of yellow before returning blue as he ran through the statistics. “Should be 98% accurate.” 

“Seems like you’ve accounted a 2% chance that it hasn’t happened yet.” Hank smirked, still with the gun pointed to the RK900. 

“Trust me Lieutenant, there is no possibility that by now, it hasn’t already occurred.” He froze in place for a few seconds before blinking once and turning to Hank. “It seems there is a new case to be dealt with. Lieutenant Anderson if you wouldn’t mind, it would be optimal for you to join me at the station.” With that, the Android tuned on his heel and headed towards the door, turning before he stepped over the threshold to glance back a Hank. 

Hank gave a small grunt and placed the gun back in the drawer it came from before starting to follow. 

Naomi made a grab for his arm and stopped him in his tracks, raising her brows in alarm. 

“Hank, you’re not actually going with him?!” She stared up at him and watched as he sighed, placing a hand over hers and loosening it grip from his arm. 

“It doesn’t look like I have much of a choice, kiddo.” He glanced to the Android now sitting comfortably in the passenger seat of his car. “Besides, maybe I can get some more information of the butt of this fuckin’ inconvenient turn of events?” Naomi lowered her head and sighed, finally giving a nod and letting go. 

“Just be careful. I don’t trust that _thing_.” She said, pulling her arms towards herself and holding them in place. Hank gave her an understanding nod and grinned. 

“As far as things go, neither do I.” Before he left, he gave one last pat to Sumo’s head and smiled. “Be a good dog Sumo. And next time, don’t hesitate to rip up that plastic prick.” Sumo gave a deep bark in response, and Naomi let out a small chuckle, waving Hank goodbye. 

She closed the door and pushed herself up against it, letting out a deep sigh, before tears began welling in her eyes.


	2. I’m Alive

_“It has been deemed obsolete. CyberLife intends to shutdown and destroy it immediately.”_

She let his words swirl in her head a little more that she liked, thinking of the brown eyes and warm smile being lost to the world for good. She felt herself slide down the length of the door, landing on her butt and putting her head in her hands. 

Why? Why did this need to happen? _Because_ Connor had become deviant? _Because_ CyberLife felt that the perfectly unique person he’d grown to become was too much of a burden? _Because_ he’d fallen from the programming he’d been set up with? There couldn’t be any other reason. It had to be it. But Naomi wouldn’t stand for it. Not when Markus had worked so hard to fight for Androids’ freedom. Connor had been as much a part of it as the rest of them. 

Of course if it wasn’t for Markus, Connor might just had still been a machine. She thought about the first time she’d met him, thinking about how articulate he was and how formal he stood. Compared to her, he was clean cut and pristine; while she was tousled and dirty. Well, what do you expect for working in a garage shop. 

But to think that CyberLife would just ignore all that happened; to ignore all of the efforts of the Android revolution to secure their rights, their freedom. She wouldn’t just sit by and let it happen. She felt the need to do something. 

She rose from the floor and frowned with determination, beginning to collect her thoughts on what to do next. She hadn’t really come up with an articulate plan, she’d only figured she wanted to do something to help. It was only when a clatter from the kitchen pulled her back into reality and she jumped, watching Sumo turn to the noise and growl deeply. She placed a gentle hand on his head as she neared the kitchen entrance, taking the previously withdrawn gun from the drawer and holding it close to her. She edged further and further towards the other room before she practically leapt, pointing the gun in front of her, finding a body strewn across the floor. 

The first reaction it gave that it was alive was the surrender of hands. Next was the slight croak of a voice, and the wheeze of computerised coughing, as Naomi finally took a closer look at the intruder, deciding it a good idea to turn the lights on; though she still held tightly to the gun and kept it pointed at the unknown. 

Sumo came bounding in and upon seeing the person on the floor, began wagging his tail and barking in delight: jumping up and down on his front paws. Naomi noticed this change in the dog and lowered her guard a little, before closely observing the person in front of her. 

“Sumo, be quiet.” The man managed to hiss through a croak. “Good boy, I know it’s me.” Sumo continued to bound up and down, licking the poor boys face earning a small laugh. 

Naomi couldn’t help but stare in awe. She thought he seemed familiar but because of his messed up hair and dirty face, he was almost unrecognisable. 

It was Connor. 

_Her_ Connor. 

The first thing she did was kneel to his height and gently push Sumo away before embracing the Android in a tight hug, his face lightening up as he saw her. Suddenly she began to sob softly, burying her head into the crook of his neck as his arms wrapped round her frame. 

He was _here._

He was _alive._

Connor closed his eyes as Naomi squeezed him tighter, refusing to let him go, but knowing she would have to, to get any sort of explanation from him. But for now, she hugged him. She hugged him so tight she was sure it would crush him before he had the chance to explain anything. 

He was happy with the embrace, taking in the scent of her hair, feeling the pulse in her veins, soaking in the warmth of her body. He felt her shoulders shake gently as she started to sob louder, feeling her dig her nails into his synthetic skin. 

When she finally decided to pull away, her face was blotched red and tear stained, staring between the chocolate eyes of his. Another once over she noticed his clothing was torn and muddy, his jacket especially being smeared with thick clumps of mud over the fluorescent blue of the nominal Android markings. Next she took his face in her hands, turning his head from side to side and examining him for injury. He didn’t seem to have any, but at closer inspection she could see the dried blue blood on his left temple. 

Naomi’s brow furrowed and she looked at him with a knowing look. Connor simply looked back at her with his own silent response. She watched his eyes silently search hers, his brows furrowing and relaxing; it was beautiful how so much emotion could come from just his eyes. 

Through the silence, Connor was the first to talk. His voice was low and almost a whisper as he didn’t want to disturb the intimate moment between them. 

“Where’s Hank?” He winced, trying to push himself upwards, but finding himself incapacitated by the injury to his right leg. Naomi looked down to find a gunshot wound, a hole ripped through not only his jeans but also his upper shin. 

“He’s not here, he’s down at the station; Connor what happened?” She spoke, all the while staring at his leg. The Android sighed and turned his head away from her gaze as she finally returned it to his face. 

“It’s nothing, I’m perfectly fine.” He frowned and shifted his eyes sideways to look at Naomi, noticing the frown she gave him herself. Somehow he felt guilt flush its way through his system and swallowed the best he could. 

“Connor, tell me what happened.” She said it like a command, but she knew full well that he had the choice not to answer. 

“Naomi I-“ he started, only to close his mouth and turn his eyes to the floor. There it was, in the pit of his stomach. That feeling that he dreaded to feel. It pulled at his insides, twisted his circuitry, over ran his processors. He hated this feeling, but what could he do but to bear with it, to let it take over his system. 

He looked up at Naomi, his brows raised in worry, eyes searching hers like she held all the answers. 

“I’m _scared_ , Naomi.” Admitting it was the worst part. He hated showing how vulnerable he really was; showing how much emotion could easily take control of him. His LED blared on a strong red colour and Connor took hold of Naomi’s arm, leaning into her shoulder. Then he did something that he’d never done before. 

He cried. 

Connor cried, feeling the synthetic tears drawing tracks down his cheeks as he squeezed tighter to Naomi’s arm.

“I’m scared.” He repeated, over and over, all the while Naomi fought back her own tears and brushed her hand through his hair to comfort him, cooing at him to calm. 

“Shh, Connor, I know. It’s okay to feel like that.” She pulled him into her, pressing his face into her shoulder gently as he gripped onto her clothes, still letting the sobs take over him. He hated feeling like this. He hated being _scared_.


	3. Fix you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I forgot to post this chapter with the first two last night, so I’m posting it now. I was very tired, so I apologise. 
> 
> Enjoy ヽ(´▽｀)/

It had only taken a few moments for Connor to finally calm himself back to normal, his tears subsiding and the neutral expression he often wore returning to his features. Naomi had helped him from the kitchen floor and supported him to the couch in the living room. Once he was sitting, she gave him a thorough examination, assessing his leg wound and possible head injury. Luckily, it seemed like the latter was just a bump, and the blue blood staining his hair and forehead was from his hands. He’d obviously touched the bump after touching his bleeding leg wound. 

“Well, it looks like this leg should be relatively easy to fix.” Naomi finally stated, standing from the couch and heading to the bathroom. Connor watched her form move slowly and smiled as Sumo nudged his good leg gently. He pat his head and scratched the St. Bernard behind the ear before Naomi returned, carrying a box that was illuminated with a neon blue and a bottle containing the same coloured liquid. Connor easily identified this as Thiruim. 

Placing the box and bottle onto the coffee table, Naomi knelt to the floor, gently lifting Connors injured leg onto the table as well. He winced from the tingling sensation throbbing up his leg, his equivalent to pain he’d learnt, and felt her gently prod the area where the most damage had occurred. She gazed gently at the blue workings of his shin, watching the circuits run a light blue colour through them as his Thirium pump regulated his supply throughout him. 

Although she may not have been an officially licensed CyberLife engineer, she was just as much experienced as one. After the introduction of Androids had finally settled into normal society, she’d found that the garage she worked at received a lot less cars and a lot more Androids in for repairs. Of course, it wasn’t the norm to take your Android to the car garage for repairs, but most people couldn’t afford the cost of damages after the warranty had run out. They found it cheaper to find the next best thing. 

CyberLife, of course, were not completely unaware of what was happening in the garage and therefore decided to take matters in their own hands. A threat of shutting down the garage and a large fine, enough to put the whole business in debt was forewarned as they raided the garage one night Naomi had been there. 

_“But you can’t do that.” Naomi had frowned, standing her guard as a CyberLife worker looked round the garage. “We’re just trying to help people who need it. Half the population of Detroit can’t afford the cost of repairs in most CyberLife stores. And for most Androids, they might just need patching up, where you would just replace the whole arm or leg!”_

_The CyberLife officer merely scoffed at her._

_“Look, people rely on us to help them, maybe we can come to some sort of compromise.” She looked at the officer in front of her with determination. “Maybe if I got a little more training in Android repairs? CyberLife can have 15% of the shares.”_

_“50%.” The officer turned his head quickly to her, grinned and held out his hand to seal the deal. But Naomi merely frowned and curled her lip in anger._

_“That’s half of my living wage you’d be taking. I can’t live on half what I’m working now. Even if I did raise the price!” She shouted in anger, frustrated that she didn’t realise sooner that the officer was just as much a greedy pig than the rest of them at CyberLife. “If you won’t accept my first offer then I’ll continue to repair them on my own with my own knowledge!”_

_The officer screwed his nose up, before letting out a long sigh and shaking his head. What a headache this girl was._

_“Fine, 15%. But we ask that you do raise your prices. These Androids are worth far more than your life.” Naomi smirked and finally shook the officers hand, happy with the negotiation. “It would cost CyberLife more than a costly expense should anything unfortunate happen to them.”_

_“Don’t worry. They were and still are in good capable hands.”_

Naomi smiled gently as she remembered back then. Back before the Android revolution, before she’d met Connor. 

Connor noticed her smile and tilted his head to get a better look at her. 

“Naomi?” He asked, slightly worried something was wrong. She lifted her gaze to look at him and gave her own tilted expression back. 

“Huh?” She was suddenly aware of the gentle hand on her cheek which made her heart flutter. 

Picking up on this development, Connor smiled, beginning to draw patterns on Naomi’s cheek with his thumb. A small, kind gesture he often took with her. But Connor relished in these moments. Simple, calm moments. Peaceful. Serene. He always felt relief and happiness, rejoicing as he felt all his worries melt and flush out of his systems, giving a feeling of newness. Freshness. 

He especially needed, _wanted_ , these moments now. Without them, Connor was sure his processors would overload from too many daunting thoughts of- 

“Connor, I need to finish patching you up before you start doing things like that.” Naomi’s gentle laugh ripped him from his thoughts, and he was mildly aware of his fingers intertwined with her hair lovingly. Connor blushed, the baby blue of Thirium piercing through his cheeks. 

“Sorry I-“ he cut himself off, lest he say anything more to embarrass himself, and took a glance to the side; suddenly Sumo seemed much more interesting to him than he’d ever been. 

Naomi watched him pet the dog gently and smiled lightly, returning to fixing his leg. She turned to the contents of the box and pulled from it an adhesive glue, plastic sheeting and a stitching wire; all specifically designed for Android repairs and given to her by CyberLife, to help her along with her work. Before starting to heal the wound, she first took hold of the metal tweezers and placed a gentle hand on Connors knee, holding his leg steady. She moved slowly, digging out the bullet as gently as she could; though she was sure that it wouldn’t affect Connor either way. Androids didn’t really feel pain. 

Once the small metal shot was removed from his wound, Naomi began to measure and cut an appropriately sized square to patch him up with. It wasn’t long until she began on the necessary procedures to fix it all into place. 

With his physique, she knew it wouldn’t take long to heal itself, especially since CyberLife had designed their Androids to do so, but she knew more than most; Connor was far too likely to get himself severely damaged again before this wound was healed. 

“This might feel a bit weird at first,” Naomi said, placing a few stitches along with the glue to hold the sheeting firmly in place. “but you should get used to it in time.” 

She watched as his skin began to reform over the area the wound had been, stitching itself together as though nothing had ever been there. Naomi sat in silence, staring at Connors leg and sighed. 

Not even a scar to remind him of what occurred. Not that he’d probably logged it into his memory already, but it was just the norm for humans to develop these blemishes to remind them of the worst things. 

_How lucky Androids were to have been built without such imperfections._

When she finally looked up to Connor, she found him staring at her with his brow raised in question. She merely shook her head in a silent reply and reached for the Thirium bottle, filling a cup and handing it to Connor to drink. 

“Thank you.” Connor nodded, placing the cup on the coffee table once he’d downed the contents. He watched Naomi pack the box back up and screw the lid back onto the Thirium bottle. 

“No problem.” She smiled back at him, before lifting herself from the floor and tidying the equipment away to its rightful place. Returning to the Androids side, Naomi gave a deep sigh and brought her hands down hard on her knees with a loud smack. This made Connor jump slightly, his LED flashing blue-yellow-red before returning back to blue again. 

“So, Connor,” she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He took note of the seriousness in both her expression and her voice, and decided it best to listen closely to what she had to ask. “What happened?” 

His gaze once again wandered away from hers as he attempted to avoid the question. It was difficult to explain it, he didn’t want her to know anything; and yet the aching in his chest was telling him to let it all out. 

“Connor...” Naomi began, placing a hand on his knee and leaning her head to a tilt towards his turned away gaze. “If it’s about you being obsolete, I don’t care.”

Connors eyes widened in alarm, his brows raised as he snapped his head to look at her. The offended expression she gave him was enough to twist his insides. How could he have thought any less of her. 

“I- I just thought- I thought that you’d-“ his words were getting caught in his throat, running through the right things to say at a hundred miles an hour through his processors. 

“Thought I’d what?” She didn’t expect him to reply, so when he opened his mouth to do so, she shook her head, answering for him. “Thought I’d love you any less? Thought I’d turn you in? Connor you know I would never.” 

Her words struck him like a knife to the heart. He felt his circuitry well with desire, his head spinning as he logged her words to memory. _“Love you any less?”_ He let the sentence sink in a little before he closed his eyes with a smile. Of course, how could she? He loved her just as much as she loved him. 

“I’m sorry Naomi.” He finally spoke and took her hand in his, squeezing it tightly in his grip. “I should never have thought that of you. If anything, you’d be the last person to reject me.” 

“Of course I would, you stupid Android.” She smiled at him again before she dropped it back into a somewhat serious expression. “Though it really would help to know what actually happened.” 

Connor nodded. That was the part he’d been dreading to tell...


	4. Obsolete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the time Connor met RK900 and got himself shot. Also I can’t write action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me busting my nuts to get chapters out. I just needed to get the base of the plot down, which I think I’ve managed now, so hopefully I should take some time to think about the next lot of chapters.

_Connors eyes shifted between the guards either side of him. He’d been called into CyberLife on request of someone anonymous, but he thought it must have been important to have been called into the CyberLife tower itself._

_Though being greeted by multiple CyberLife security and guards doesn’t seem to be the best welcome, Connor decided it best to follow along with the events taking place. His analysis of the situation ahead was telling him things may become... difficult._

_The last time he’d come to CyberLife tower during the Revolution, he’d been met with the same greeting and an even further line of events._

_Least to say, he was surprised when they reached their destination to find Elijah Kamski standing in front of him. The last time he’d met his creator, he’d been ordered to kill another Android._

_Connor of course, did not._

_“Hello Connor,” Elijah spoke, folding his hands in front of him. “It’s good to see you again.”_

_Connors brows furrowed. Whatever Kamski had to say, he didn’t like it already._

_“It’s certainly been some time since we last saw each other.” Connor nodded and glanced round at the armed guards surrounding him. “Though it was more likely under a relaxed atmosphere than now.”_

_Kamski laughed through his nose and smiled, gesturing to the guards. It wasn’t exactly strict protocol to have this many body guards when meeting with an Android, of course most of them were somewhat peaceful after the revolution. But this could turn out with unforeseen circumstances. It wasn’t exactly the best news Kamski had lined up for the RK800 in front of him._

_“You see Connor, we’ve decided it’s time for a change. A change in the way things work in the police department you hold so close to yourself.” Connor watched as Kamski fiddled with his cuffs on his jacket, his eyes shifting to look at Connor still._

_“I don’t think I understand what you mean.” Connor tilted his head in confusion. Kamski nodded and raised his head to look directly into the brown eyes of Connor._

_“I mean, that there needs to be something new, something better to take over what you’re already doing now. You seen Connor, you’re not exactly what we need to do what you do.”_

_“I’ve been working with the DPD for months, why should it suddenly need to change?” Connors processors were on overload, thoughts running through his head so quickly it was impossible for him to even make them coherent. “Mr. Kamski, I think I’m perfectly fine where I am.”_

_“But you see Connor,” Kamski closed his eyes and sighed. Somehow Connor could tell he was becoming frustrated. “You’re just a prototype. There’s going to be flaws in the coding. But we’ve straightened it out and now it’s time.”_

_“Time for what?” Connor watched Kamski gesture to his side. From behind a pillar to the side, stepped an Android dressed in a white and black blazer jacket, the colours used commonly for Android uniforms. Connor frowned, as he watched the Android step blank faced next to Kamski. This Android was the exact copy of himself and this only made the RK800 doubt himself._

_“This, is the RK900.” Kamski motioned to the Android beside him. “You’ll see that he’s the complete copy of yourself, only like I’ve said, we’ve worked out the kinks. It’s faster, stronger, more resilient. The perfect replacement, wouldn’t you think?”_

_“What’s going to happen to me?” Connors eyes were fixed onto the steely blue of the RK900, his brows knitted. It was strange. Staring at himself, but somehow not recognising him. Somehow it managed to bring up the memory of coming face to face with another Connor in the warehouse all those months ago._

_“Isn’t it obvious? You’ve been deemed obsolete. You’ll be deactivated.”_

_Connors systems blared a warning in front of his eyes. He could feel himself overheating, the twisted feeling in his gut gradually growing more and more unbearable. His LED was set on red and he looked at the guards around him in alarm. They all had their guns raised. And they were aimed at him._

_His first instinct was to fight. He knew he could win; he was faster and stronger than all of these humans. He could overpower them by a mile. Eyes darting to the first guard to his right, Connor struck out his arms and pulled the rifle he was holding upwards, jabbing the rest into the guards neck. Next he was aware of the guns firing behind him, and with precision, he twisted the first guards arm behind his back and used him as a shield from the gunfire._

_At this, the others started advancing from either side of Connor and several others started to file in from the elevators and doors around the room. Connors frown scanned the room, and time stood still as he analysed his options of attack._

_[ X ] Throw the guard_  
[ O ] Grab gun   
[ △ ] Rush Kamski 

_Connor thought for a moment of all the outcomes for each option, though his time was limited. He couldn’t waste any more than he already had._

_He took his chances and reached for the handgun in the lifeless guards holster, firing a few rounds at the guards advancing from the sides. He was back as quickly as he could towards the elevator behind him, finally throwing the guard to the side and blocking the attack from another from behind him. Taking hold of the rifle in the officers hands, Connor managed to swing him over his shoulder, smashing him into the floor and putting a bullet in his helmet._

_Connor chances of escaping grew slimmer and slimmer as more and more guards rushed him, his fighting protocols unable to keep up for much longer. He wasn’t prepared for this attack in the first place and the news of being obsolete had set him back._

_Firing a few more rounds into the surrounding guards, Connor turned to look at the elevator and back just in time to use his arms to block the barrel of a rifle. Connors hands gripped it tight and he pulled hard, unbalancing the guard in front of him and throwing it at another. Now was his chance, he could get out now._

_Slowly backing away from more advancing guards, he noticed that Kamski had been surrounded the whole time. And then he realised that the RK900 was gone. He frowned in alarm and turned, coming face to face with the barrel of a hand gun, his own face staring back at him._

_Connor’s eyes widened in alarm. He might have been faster and stronger than the humans. But Kamski had said, this new RK900 was faster and stronger than him._

_Connor reacted quickly, attempting to remove the gun from the other Androids hand, but the RK900 was receptive and pulled the trigger just as the gun was pushed downwards. The shot resounded in Connors audio receptors and he managed to push the RK900 away from him with all his strength. Running with the last of energy to the elevator, he turned to see the RK900 snap it’s head to look at him, aiming the gun again._

_“Let him go!” Connor heard Kamski yell, just as the doors closed and he pressed a floor at random. He watched the smirk grow on the mans lips as the elevator descended, Connors brows knitting together._

_What was he planning?_

_Suddenly Connor was aware of the tingling in his right shin, finally doubling over and gripping the gunshot there. He hadn’t had the time to feel it as the RK900 had shot him, the adrenaline pulsing through his system had been overloading his core. He raised head to look at the floor number he was nearing and sighed as the doors dinged open. He quickly assess the area, scanning for a way out and managed to spot an emergency exit on the other side of the floor. Slipping from the elevator, he made his way gradually to the door, finally bursting through it and jumping the railing over the stairs to the outer door. He needed to get away from here as fast as possible. He needed to get help._


	5. We’re Not Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter yay! Also RK900 was built with only the memories relating to the DPD, so that’s how he knows where Connors desk is and who Gavin is 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

“Lieutenant, I would really appreciate it if you didn’t keep looking at me like that. It’s been over 30 minutes.” Hank frowned at the Android next him and turned his attention back to the road ahead. He couldn’t help himself from looking at the RK900 sitting next to him, sitting so straight and rigid. Not even Connor was this perfectly poised. 

“So what’s this case of yours that’s come up?” Hank said, attempting to make small talk. Maybe if he tried hard enough, he might be able to sneak in a few questions about the model itself. 

“ _Our_ case, Lieutenant, we are partners after all.” 

“Sure..” Hank swallowed and gripped tightly to the steering wheel. He wouldn’t call this impersonator his partner, even if it cost him his life. 

“There was a large assault on a group of Androids last night. Apparently, they were performing a peaceful protest over those places that are still not Android Friendly.” The RK900 followed a couple outside, hands intertwined and smiling at each other. “Least to say, it’s didn’t end peacefully.” 

Hank only gave him a grunt in return. As they pulled up into the DPD, Hank put the car in park and stopped the ignition. Exiting the car, he watched the RK900 follow and rolled his eyes, somehow gaining the memory of Connor following him everywhere when they’d first met. 

That goddamn Android poodle.

“Good Afternoon Lieutenant Anderson.” the receptionist smiled at him and waved him towards the entrance to the department. 

“Yeah, afternoon.” Hank waved back at her and headed towards the desks and offices of the DPD. He wasn’t surprised to see Captain Fowler sitting hunched over his desk in the glass walled office, centring the area. 

“Oh hey, anyone else gagging on the stink of booze all of a sudden?” Hank sighed and stopped in his tracks as the cocky voice rang out across the room. He turned to see Gavin sitting, his legs crossed on his desk, a shit eating grin plastered on his lips. 

“Yeah and fuck you too, Reed.” Hank nodded at him, returning to head to his desk. RK900 merely stared, a blank expression over his features as Gavin smirked after Hanks retreating back. His eyes darted sideways, noticing the Android staring at him and raised his brows cockily. 

“What, asshole? Oh wait, don’t tell me,” Gavin placed a hand to his chin as though in thought and finally nodded, “you’re the Android sent by CyberLife right?” He finally spoke, sarcasm thick on his words. 

“Yes.” RK900 stated and nodded. “I believe I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting you formally, Detective Reed.” 

Gavin’s brow raised suddenly in question. He suddenly noticed the new uniform the Android wore and furrowed his brows. As much as Connor got on his nerves, something was telling him this wasn’t the same asshole. He looked back over to Hank and pointed to the Android. 

“Hey Anderson, I think your plastic pet’s broken.” Gavin called and Hank waved him off. 

“It’s _not_ mine.” Hank called back, sorting through the scattered papers on his desk and piling them  
on the end. “It’s just a new asshole model Android. Take him if you like, he’s free of charge. I’m sure you’ll both get along fine.” 

At this, the RK900 turned to look at Hank and tilted his head. Gavin turned to look at RK900 again and stared, almost as though he was making his own analysis of him. 

“I’ll have you know Lieutenant, I’m actually worth a rather small fortune.” Hank ignored him, heading to Captain Fowler’s office and opening the door, entering and closing it shut behind him. 

The RK900 simply watched as Hank opened his mouth to speak and leaned across the Captains desk. Within this silent moment, he headed to the desk opposite Hanks and sat in the chair adjacent to it. It was quite empty, apart from a small bonsai tree and a photo frame, holding a picture of a woman and a man smiling at the camera. Or better yet, Naomi Fredricks and the model “Connor” RK800 version, RK900 identified them as. He turned the picture to face downwards, turning to the terminal computer in front of him and getting to work. 

“Jeffery, what the fuck is that?” Hank pointed to the Android silently working at the desk outside the glass office of Captain Fowler. “What the fuck _is that_?” 

Fowler merely glanced to the direction Hank pointed and the man himself, putting his hand up, sighing, attempting to edge in sideways to Hanks disapproval. 

“Hank.” 

“What is it Jeffery? Because that thing turned up at my house, entered uninvited and told me he’s my partner!” Hank still pointed furiously at the RK900 outside the office. “But that sure as fucking hell, ain’t my fucking partner.” 

“Hank..” Fowler raised his hand a little higher to encourage Hank to stop, but to no avail. 

“So what is it Jeffery?! Huh?! What the fuck is it? Telling me my partner is _obsolete_. Telling me he’s the real _Connor_.” Hank now tapped his pointer finger on the desk and frowned in frustration. “This shit isn’t fucking funny Jeffery. Tell me this shit isn’t fucking happen-“ 

“Hank!” Fowler almost screamed the other mans name and stared intensely at him, and slamming his hand on the desk. 

Hank backed from the desk and wandered over to the back of the office. By now there were many sets of eyes on them from within the department. 

“I know it’s not ideal, but CyberLife have decided to replace your old partner for this new version of him.” Captain Fowler shook his head and raised his hands in front of him, as though he was showing Hank something in them. “I don’t see what the problem is. He looks, sounds and acts just like the other one. Can’t you just get used to it?!” 

“Get used to it?!” Hank retorted, quickly returning to leaning over Captain Fowler’s desk. “You’re asking me to get used to it?! That thing out there is just another Android, a machine!” 

“But isn’t that what the other one was?” Fowler retorted back, waving his hand back and forth between Hank and the direction of the RK900. “I don’t get what I’m missing here Hank.” 

Hank just stared at Fowler with wide eyed disbelief. He couldn’t quite grab the concept of how much of an asshole his Captain had become in a matter of seconds. Scratch that. How much _more_ of an asshole he’d become. 

“ _Connor_ isn’t a machine, ready to do the bidding for others. He’s his own free willed person. This plastic prick is just built softwares and programs. He’s Connor before Connor became _Connor._ ” He glanced towards the Android outside and back to Captain Fowler before continuing. “That thing is just a slave, he’s got no fucking free will because CyberLife don’t want him to have it.” 

“Hank you know CyberLife are just as much in with Android rights than most people. They created the damn things for Gods sake. Don’t you think they’d have made new models more free willed?!”

“Ah, no no, don’t give me that bullshit Jeffery! Look that at that thing out there and tell me that it’s got free will.” Captain Fowler decided to comply, looking out to the RK900 at the desk. At present it was sitting straight in the chair, staring blankly at the terminal as his eyes scanned the information and analysed it bit by bit at almost 1000 words a second. His LED was a processing yellow and his hand was showing the white shiny plastic coating, his skin withdrawn, signifying his linking to the system. 

Fowler sighed and turned back to Hank, shaking his head. 

“I’m sorry Hank. I can’t do anything to help you. It’s that or you’ll have to find another partner entirely.” 

“Yeah well, don’t be surprised when I throw the bastard across the room for getting on my last nerve.” Hank grunted, heading to the door and slamming it shut behind him. The office was almost silent, just the small sound of radios talking and the fan on Chris’ desk. 

“What’re all ya assholes looking at? Haven’t you got anything better to do than to gawp.” The office was hurriedly filled with conversation and discussion as Hank shook his head and sat at his desk. He stared at the RK900 sitting at Connors desk and watched the files and news of the assault flash across the screen. It was a moment before he noticed the upturned photo frame and reached to grab it. 

“Ask fucking permission before you touch things, next time.” Hank frowned, placing the photo on his already crowded desk, and watching the RK900 be pulled from his entrancement. 

“Sorry, but I thought that I could do without the personal clutter to the desk. As an Android, I have no need for such things.” 

“Yeah, well,” Hank looked at the picture and stared at it, his eyes drifting over Connors face in particular before returning his frown to RK900, “just leave things that don’t belong to you.” 

“Duly noted, Lieutenant.”


	6. Fugitive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s 1:30AM where I am, but I have feelings that I need to express into the form of this fic so I must write it. Also this chapter ended up a bit lengthier than the others; I got carried away 
> 
> Enjoy _(:3」z)_

“Connor?” Connors head looked up from the basin to the door, Naomi’s voice strong in his audio receptors. He was mildly aware of her knocking on the door as he looked back at himself in the mirror. “Connor?” She repeated, when he didn’t respond the first time. 

“I’m coming.” He called back, not tearing his eyes away from the reflection. He stared at his eyes, the image hazy as he wasn’t sure if his eyes were actually blue, or if it was just the code of his optical units playing tricks on him. Next his gaze trained in on the flashing yellow of his LED. 

It was uncommon for Androids to have kept their LEDs. Most thought it to be a sign of slavery, and by removing it, an Android can truly be free. But somehow Connor didn’t remove his. He liked it being there; it reminded him of who he was and who he could have been. 

Who he could have been. 

Like that RK900 unit. 

Just a machine. 

And yet with it, he was so much easier to identify. It was so easy to know he was an Android. His eyes glanced at the scissors on the side of the basin, and back up to the image of his LED on his right temple. 

_What if I just—_

“Hey, you said that you wanted to see Hank at the station right? Spend too much longer in there and he’s going to end up leaving for a bar.” Connors hand halted, somehow he’d felt himself be wretched from a trance he didn’t know he was in. Naomi’s laugh drifted through the door and he closed his eyes, logging the sound deep into his memory. 

**_Save:// Favourite Sounds  
>Naomi’s Laugh_**

He smiled gently and gave himself one last look over in the mirror before opening the door and looking down to Naomi waiting for him. 

She looked up at him with a smile for a brief second before her eyes widened and her brows raised.

She was sure she had warning signs blaring in front of her eyes due to the change that jumped out at her. His hair. It was suddenly longer, and a mess of new curls, brought over the top of his head, unlike his previous neat and tidy combover. He liked his hair to loosely sit on the left of his forehead, it seemed. Next her eyes drifted over the shaven sides of his head, her heart fluttering in her chest. 

She reached up a hand to touch the right side of his head and watched the smile grow on his lips, his eyes closing at the feeling of her fingers sliding across the fluffiness of his hair. He gently leant his head into her touch. 

“You changed your hair.” Naomi whispered, her voice a little shaky. She’d been taken aback slightly by the sudden change in his appearance. She was surprised he didn’t change his hair colour along with the new cut. 

“Does it look bad?” Connor replied back in his own whisper, his eyes still closed and his brows furrowed. He’d noticed the shakiness in her voice and suddenly regret started bubbling in his chest. 

“No, it looks good.” She said back, a smile returning as she nodded, even though she knew he wasn’t looking. “Really good.” 

He felt the relief flood through his core as she drew small patterns with her nails on his scalp. Such a familiar sensation; one he enjoyed while lying on the couch, his head rested in her lap and a movie playing on the TV, while Hank was rested in the arm chair with Sumo at his feet. Also usually with a small glass of whiskey in his hand. 

_What Connor would give to be like that right now._

He was just about to open his mouth to speak before he’d found another familiar sensation on his lips. It happened far too quickly, so when Naomi pulled away, he was quick to grip her elbows to cease her movement. She laughed softly and kissed his jawline, as his grip got tighter against her skin. She knew how to provoke him, but it was no good making him too worked up now; lest she be pinned to the wall before they could even attempt to make it to the DPD for Hank. 

“C’mon Andork, let’s go.” Naomi pulled from his grasp and he opened his eyes finally, watching her head over to the couch in the living room. Sumo was settled on his bed in the corner of the room and peacefully asleep. He followed her and took the thick jacket she handed him from the back of the couch. He put it on, slipping it over the loose roll neck jumper he had on and buried his hand into his pocket. His brow furrowed as his hand came into contact only with the lining of the pocket and not what he was expecting. It was then that he felt the thick beanie be pulled on over his head, and the brush of fingertips against his forehead. Naomi had found it and decided to put it on Connor herself. 

“Cute.” She said half to herself, but it was enough that Connor was able to pick up on it, his cheeks suddenly flushing with Thirium. Though the fluttering in his chest was a welcome feeling. 

He was the first to the door, glancing behind him to see if she was following. She looked up at him and smirked, pushing past him and unlocking her car. He took another look at Sumo sleeping in the corner and turned his lips up to a small, sad smile. This was the last time he would see the St. Bernard for a while. Closing the door behind him, he watched Naomi get into the drivers side and followed her lead, getting into the passengers side. 

Once Connor was seated and belted in, Naomi started the ignition and pulled out of the driveway heading finally for the DPD.

* * *

Hanks fingers drummed against the desk, his head resting in his other hand as RK900 shifted through the countless files on the terminal. It was only 25 minutes ago, the Android had solved and filed a report the Android Protest attack case. They hadn’t so much as even moved from the office to do anything; RK900 had supposedly managed to create a solution which was possible to operate with out the two of them actively leaving the office. 

Not exactly the most exciting thing to happen in a case for Hank. 

He glanced at the time, the small digital clock hanging on the wall at the far end of the office. 

_14:54 PM_

He should be in Jimmys Bar right now, nursing a small glass of whiskey and drowning out the last 24 hours from his system. He let out a small inward groan as his face buried in his hand. 

“Lieutenant, if you wishing to leave the department, you should feel free to do so.” Hank’s eyes shifted to the RK900 who had stopped looking through the terminal files. “My scanners of your behaviour and mood sense that you are bored sitting there across from me. I am perfectly capable of staying in the office myself.” 

Hank sighed. He could leave, but then that would mean leaving the RK900 in the office, which even though the Android said he was capable of being alone, somehow Hank didn’t trust him enough to take his eyes off him. 

“It’s fine, just keep doing your...” he looked at the terminal back to RK900. “Whatever it is you’re doing.” 

“I’m updating my logs of the case files on the DPD’s computer terminal. Not all of these cases are or would be assigned to us, but it’s useful to know what common crimes in recent times have been.” 

“Sure.” Hank nodded, although his expression was far from enthusiastic about what the Android was doing. 

“Hank,” Chris, who had recently stepped out for a call out, poked his head back in the office and headed towards Hank’s desk. “Uh, Naomi’s outside asking for you. She says it’s urgent.” 

“Send her through.” Hank shrugged and gave a content expression at the sound of her name. He could do with a friendly, familiar face at the moment. Chris nodded, turning back to collect Naomi from reception and bring her through behind him. The first thing Hank noticed about her as she walked through the office to him, was the way she took extra care to look at everyone in the room, almost as though she was skeptic about something. 

“Hey, what’s up with you?” Hank raised a brow at her, leaning back in his chair as she neared him. She eyed the RK900 warily in Connors chair at Connors desk and turned to Hank, lowering her head to talk. 

“Can we talk?” She said, her gaze shifting from Hank to RK900. Hank nodded, as though for her to start, but she swallowed and looked towards the emergency stairwell. “In _private?_ ” 

Hank followed her gaze to the stairwell door and raised a brow. None the less he raised from his chair and motioned for her to lead the way. RK900 began to follow also, but Hank pointed a finger towards him in an instant to stop him. 

“You can stay there, I won’t be a minute. You shouldn’t miss me for too long.” 

_Fucking Android poodle the second._

Leading the way to the stairwell, Naomi kept a close lookout as she entered, feeling Hank close behind. Once the doors were closed and they were out of earshot, Hank started talking. 

“Hey, what’s going on with you? If you came to check up on me, I’m perfectly fine. That plastic asshole’s exactly like Connor, do you know how fucking annoying that is? It’s like they knew how much it would torment us that he’s basically the same thing. But it’s fucking crazy, because you know it’s _not him._ ”

Naomi gave him a small smile as she glanced at him from over her shoulder. She stopped at an emergency door and took a deep breath, looking at Hank before opening the door slowly. 

“Don’t freak out, okay?” She said to him as he shook his head in confusion. And then he understood, because there from behind the door poked the son of a bitch he wasn’t expecting to see again anytime soon. 

_That RK900 should never have left that 2% chance._

“Hi Hank.” Connors smile was wide, his top teeth showing as his brows raised worriedly at the elder man. He’d definitely improved his concept of smiling genuinely. 

“You plastic bastard.” Hank was mixed between pulling the Android in for a hug or smacking him across the face. He honestly deserved both, but somehow Hank decided finally on the former and gripped Connors shoulder to pull him towards him. Connor was eager to reciprocate the gesture, their arms wrapping round each other in an affectionate hug. 

Naomi watched the two in their embrace and smiled lovingly at them. She knew how much they both meant to each other, so to see them share moments like this were always heart warming. When they parted, Hank’s hand gripped Connors right shoulder and shook him slightly. 

“How-?” Was all the Lieutenant could say before he looked to Naomi. “How is-?” 

“The stupid asshole came through the window, covered in mud and a gunshot in his leg.” Naomi said matter of factly, turning her raised brows from Hank’s stunned face to Connors guilty one. “I almost shot the poor bastard myself, didn’t I?” Hank turned to frown at Connor who was looking at Naomi with a grin. 

“But you didn’t. In fact, she was rather pleased to see me.” He winced suddenly as he registered Hank hitting him upside the head. At least that made Hank feel a little better. 

“How’d you even get back, I thought—“ 

“I was deactivated? Hank, I have my ways.” Connor smiled as Hank attempted to smack him again. Luckily Connor was ready this time and dodged it. “But it is worrying about my case now.” 

Both Naomi and Hank looked at him with raised brows. Connor simply looked between the two of them. 

“I’m going to be classed as a fugitive now. I’m sure Kamski has already filed a nice price for my head. He’s a very intelligent man, I’m positive he’s up to something about all of this.” Connor looked to the floor beneath him and furrowed his brows in thought. 

“Kamski?” Hank said, his gruff voice suddenly very annoyed. “What’s that shithead got to do with anything?” 

“He’s the one who called me to CyberLife tower.” Connor looked back up to Hank to explain. “There was something in the way he spoke though, something that got me thinking there’s _more_ to my being obsolete than he’s letting on.” 

“I’ll say, I don’t think I can last much longer with that asshole downstairs. He’s just as unbearable as you first were.” Hank pointed over his shoulder. Connor shot him a look of confusion, his brows screwing together for a second. 

“Who are-?” 

“RK900.” Naomi said and Connor whipped his head to look at her with a frown. She suddenly felt very small under his gaze. 

“You seemed to _fail_ to tell me Hank was with the RK900 model, Naomi.” He spoke with a soft, but stern voice. “That _would’ve_ been useful information to hand.” 

“You never asked _who_ Hank was _with._ ” Naomi retorted and folded her arms, unwilling to get into an argument with the Android. Sensing the change in her posture, Connor merely shook his head and turned to look at Hank. 

“Just be careful about RK900, he’s not exactly someone to be closely fraternising with.” 

“Way ahead of you, Son.” Connor nodded and smiled slightly. His head still always seemed to become light whenever Hank called him ‘Son’. 

“What’ll you do now?” Naomi’s voice cut into his thoughts and he looked down, a little lost. He hadn’t quite thought out a big detailed plan. 

“I guess finding a place to stay will be the first thing. I can think of one place I should be safe. Other than that, it depends on fate I guess.” His face was the least of the dead giveaways he didn’t like his chances to stay out of the mess he’d created. 

“Whatever happens Connor, you have us.” Hank said, a smile gracing his lips as he gripped Connors shoulder again. Connor nodded in appreciation, feeling Hank’s grip squeeze his joint tightly before letting him go and waving him to leave. “You better get going before someone comes up. Naomi and I have spent more than enough time away from everyone that they’ll get suspicious.” Connor nodded and turned to place a small kiss on Naomi’s cheek before he opened the door and exited. 

“Oh, and Connor!” Hank’s voice called out after him, as he descended the metal outer stairs. Connor stopped and looked up at the Lieutenant. “Just be careful. You won’t have infinite chances anymore. You get hit, it’s game over.” 

Connor swallowed and took a brief glance to the side, processing Hank’s words. He nodded as though he understood before smiling back up Hank. 

“Don’t worry Dad,” he replied, his voice a cool tone, “I got this.”


	7. A Fork in the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS CAN WE GET 1000 HITS ON THIS FIC!  
> In all seriousness thank you so much for joining me along whatever the hell this is, I’ve never had this many hits/notes/likes whatever on any of my content. It honestly means the world to me knowing there are people out there that read the shit I pull outta my ass. (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀) 
> 
> Just a few heads up, if you’re wondering how to imagine Connors hair from the last chapter just [reference this gorgeous being](https://www.instagram.com/p/BhXFu9XhkSD/?hl=en)  
> Also if the writing deteriorates at any points or the plot falls off the rails, please bear with me, I’m still working out my middle. 
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy (´；ω；`)

Connors legs started to ache from walking. He decided it best to travel on foot; being in transport could be unpredictable and by being out in the open, in crowded places, he was less likely to be spotted or noticed. He kept his head down, weaving through the crowds of people bustling about around him. 

He couldn’t help but keep thinking of what Hank had said before he left. 

_“You won’t have infinite chances anymore. You get hit, it’s game over.”_

The RK800 wasn’t sure he’d let it settle in his mind at first, but upon hearing the gruff voice in his head replayed for the 34th time he smiled. 

Although it wasn’t common to smile after hearing something so downbeat, Connor simply couldn’t help himself. He was the last and only RK800 model; he was a unique model. All those doubts he’d had about himself before, all those times he’d risen from the grave, all the little memories he would loose after a faulty memory upload; that was no more. He could live knowing that _he_ was the ‘true Connor’. There wasn’t going to be another one. Just _him._

And then dread started to pile itself, heavy on his shoulders. 

_He was he last and only RK800 model._

If he died now, he wouldn’t be returning to try again. Hank was right; it _was_ Game Over. No more nights spent in the living room with his family, no more speeding down the highway late at night with Naomi by his side, no more scolding from Hank and _for fucks sake Connor this is the third time this week, get out of the way of the gunfire next time._

Connor shook his thoughts away, looking up to see he was nearing his destination. He couldn’t let those types of thoughts distract him now. If he did, he was sure he’d meet his end more quickly than he wanted to. An unpleasant electric current run up his spine at that thought. _Not now._

Heading up the driveway of the large house, he noticed the green shrubs had been freshly trimmed back and the flowers had been recently watered. This made him smile, knowing the place was lovingly cared for. When he rang the bell, he was quickly greeted by a familiar face and grinned slightly. 

“Hey Markus, I need your help.”

* * *

When Hank and Naomi returned back to the department office, they saw RK900 still sitting at the desk where they’d left him. It didn’t seem as though he had moved, still cataloguing the case files into his system. When he noticed their return, he looked up and rose from the chair. 

“Lieutenant Anderson, I believe I’ve gained quite enough information in the case files readily available to the DPD. I do believe that we are finished for today, there aren’t any such particular cases that we should be in urgent need of handling.” RK900 nodded to Hank and turned the chair into the desk. 

Hank, looking wearily at Naomi, nodded back and turned to leave when the television started to show the news broadcast, the interlude for a breaking news update playing before the news anchor was finally able to talk. 

_“Breaking News. It was reported just over an hour ago that CyberLife’s president Mr. Elijah Kamski announced for the finding and return of a prototype model Android, said to have escaped the tower after attacking and injuring 7 CyberLife Tower guards. Reports are to have said that the model in question was earlier released August of last year, to aid the Detroit Police Department in the many Deviant cases, which occurred early November.”_

Naomi’s eyes widened as she turned to look at Hank, who’s stare was transfixed onto the screen. 

_“The last whereabouts of then Android are unknown, and it is said that the RK800 model, serial number 313 248 317, is incapacitated with a gunshot wound it sustained during its escape. We have interviewed the witnesses at CyberLife and when asked for a statement, Mr. Kamski had this to say;”_

The screen cut to Elijah Kamski standing in front of a podium, embellished with the CyberLife logo and many microphones pointed towards his direction. 

_“This RK800 model is a prototype, it is incredibly intelligent. After being assigned the Deviant cases late last year, the model was quick to turn to deviancy itself; which we found as a remarkable development in the very code of an AI designed to reject the concept of deviancy in the first place. As far as things go, we finally created the perfect model to replace this prototype in question. Of course it did mean the demise of the RK800 model and when brought in for deactivation, it became violent and attacked.”_

The footage of the smiling Kamski returned to the channel studio and the news anchor, who was now shifting through the papers on the desk. 

_“Mr. Kamski has also filed a report to the Detroit Police Department and has asked that the case concerning the arrest of the Android in question be fulfilled by them personally. Should you or a loved one encounter this Android, please be cautious and do not hesitate to contact the DPD, as it is thought to be armed and highly dangerous.”_

“Highly dangerous my ass.” Hank’s voice echoed through the department as the news continued on. “He’s fucking scared out of his mind, what more do you expect from the poor bastard.” 

By now all eyes were trained on Hank, as Naomi looked to him in alarm. Hank’s frown moved from the screen, to Naomi, to the many confused and shocked faces staring at him. He swallowed, realising that most people in the department knew Connors model and serial number; and that Hank was most related to him. It was obvious that he might know something. 

_Which was only half true._

“Lieutenant Anderson, I’ve just received the report concerning the RK800 model. We should start work on it right away.” The RK900 stated, pulling Hank from his worried thoughts. The disgusted expression he gave the Android was enough to most that he was the least bit impressed that he needed to be the one to apprehend his old partner. 

“You what?” Hank’s lip curled in frustrated confusion, Naomi watching the Android tilt his head. 

“I’ve just received the re—“ 

“Yeah I heard you the first time, no need to repeat yourself,” The RK900 blinked in confusion, his LED a processing yellow as he thought out his next words carefully. “Just fucking keep quiet and don’t say anything unless I ask you to.” 

“Lieutenant, I don’t think you understand the concept of working together. Communication between us is vital if we are to progress any in this case. First off, why don’t I explain all I—“ 

Hank slammed his hand on the table in front of him, halting the RK900 mid sentence. His brows were furrowed in a deep frown and his eyes were closed. When he spoke, hatred dripped thick off of his words. 

“I don’t give a _fuck_ about what you have to say about _anything._ ” Hank looked up at the Android and gripped his collar, getting his face close to the blank expression of the former. “But I f you think I’m going track down my own _son_ and send him back to that shithole CyberLife, then you seriously need to rework your programming, you fucking asshole.” 

By now Naomi had gripped onto the arm Hank used to pull the RK900 close to him. She could feel the hostility Hank felt radiate off his body almost like a bad smell. 

“Hank...” she said, drifting her gaze from the floor to Hank’s face. Hank merely pushed the Android way and tore her grip from his arm, storming off from the department. 

RK900 straightened himself up, his LED blaring red as he looked down to Naomi. 

“I hope letting your personal relationship with that Android won’t be a hindrance to this case. He’s a _fugitive._ And fugitives are often _dangerous._ ” RK900 stated, watching Naomi frown solemn, her next words sincere. 

“I hope they _do._ ” She said before turning on her heel and following Hank out of the department.


	8. Safe House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the small break, I decided to traumatise myself replaying Detroit. 
> 
> Anyways, bit of a boringish chapter, but I sometimes I find writing a boring chapter helps to bring the action for the next one. 
> 
> Enjoy (๑╹ω╹๑ )

“Markus.” Markus turned at the sound of his name, seeing North standing in the door way waiting for his reply. He stared her in the eyes and watched as she turned her head towards the television screen and commanded it to turn on. 

The news screen flashed up, Markus reading the messages as they scrolled along the screen and sighed as he listened to the words of the anchor. 

He expected half as much when he’d found an unusually scruffily dressed Connor on the doorstep not even 10 minutes ago. 

“What are we going to do about him?” North asked quietly, looking in the direction of the hall. Connor was just a few doors down resting in a low power setting after walking for so long. 

“We’re going to keep him out of the way of CyberLife. We’ll act as a safe house for him. Connor’s done just as much as anybody for the sake of Androids, this is the least we can pay him back for.” Markus told her, looking at the TV screen again. 

“We can’t keep him safe forever Markus. They’ll find out eventually that he’s here, it’s only a matter of time.” North furrowed her brows. As much as she wanted to help Markus help Connor, she also wanted to keep themselves safe as well. Getting mixed up in this would only lead to trouble. 

“We won’t let it get to that.” Markus said, looking back at North’s frustrated expression. 

“He’s only going to cause more trouble for us Markus, we can’t hold them off forever. You know it’s going to end up in a mess.” 

“We’ll get through it.” Markus’ words were stern and North sighed, knowing she couldn’t win with his level headedness. Once Markus was set on something he would see it through. And now was one of those times. She looked the TV again before she glanced to Markus staring out the window. 

“Have you heard back from Simon and Josh?” Markus asked finally after the long silence between them. North nodded slightly as she turned off the TV; she knew it would distract Markus from his thoughts. He usually liked to be in quiet as he bloomed a plan. 

“They said they should be back tonight. I’ve sent them the addresses you gave me. They should both be scouting them this afternoon.” North moved forward into the room and placed a hand on Markus’ arm, squeezing lightly. “Markus, we’ve got to be careful. If we get caught, who knows what people will think of us now. The public are already on edge since the news have made Connor out to be dangerous.” 

“They’ll understand why we’re helping him. They did once, they’ll do it again; we just have to play it out right.” Markus turned his head to glance at her from the side of his eye. “They just need to see how CyberLife have hardly changed.” 

North nodded. She dropped her arm and turned to leave, giving Markus one last look before she spoke.

“I’m going to see if we can’t get any leads on who’s taking over his case from the DPD.” She left, leaving Markus to stare into the gardens and glance at the city and buildings beyond the hedgerow. 

After all this time, CyberLife still haven’t changed. They still saw Androids as disposables it seemed; especially since they thought they could so easily get rid of Connor like they tried to. Why couldn’t they just let Androids be? Why couldn’t they just accept everything as it were and stop trying to force Android into enslavement again? Why have they just seemed to have overlooked all the rights that Androids fought so hard for? It was frustrating. 

Finally leaving the room, Markus headed to down to see Connor, making his way down the short corridor and entering the room. He saw Connor sitting peacefully in an chair, his eyes closed and brows furrowed. Obviously, his rest was as peaceful on the inside as it was on the outside. 

“Connor.” Markus spoke softly, not wanting to startle the resting Android. 

Connors eyes blinked awake and he took a moment to assess his surroundings. When he spotted Markus in the door way, he stood. 

“Markus, if you want me to leave as soon as I can, I can find someplace else to go. I’m sure I can think of something.” Connor started, but Markus only raised a hand and shook his head. 

“Nonsense Connor. Trying to fend for yourself without allies is suicide. Half of Detroit probably already know you’re a fugitive now.” The RK800 looked up in alarm and watched Markus frown slightly. “The news broadcast wasn’t exactly turning in your favour. I’m sure they’ll be plenty of look out for you about. But we’ll act as your safe house. You don’t need to worry about anyone knowing you’re here.” Connor looked the floor at Markus’ words and sat back in the chair. He put his arms around himself, furrowed his brows, feeling that unwanted, familiar feeling begin to brew in his system again. 

_Fear._

Somehow, even though Markus had comforted him in saying he was safe here, he didn’t want to stay too long in the same place. That was a common mistake he knew too well about in criminal cases involving Androids. They always choose one place and stayed there. And knowing that a majority of Detroit knew he was on the run, seemed to somehow increase the probability of CyberLife finding him. And if he wasn’t careful, the probability would only increase more and more by the second. 

“Why did this have to happen?” Connor said quietly to himself, but Markus was far more than capable to hear him. He watched as Connor leaned forwards, still wrapping his arms around himself, and sighed deeply. “What game is Kamski trying to play now?” 

“He probably wasn’t satisfied by the last one.” Markus said, looking Connors form up and down. He could tell the RK800 in front of him was frustrated, it was radiating off him like a hot steam. Connor looked up at him. 

“It seems that way.” Connor nodded. “By why start it now? Why choose me for starting something so sadistic?” Markus could only step forward to place a firm, but comforting grip on Connors shoulder. 

“Whatever Kamski is planning, we’ll help you get through it. We won’t let him win.” Markus was always able to make his words seem righteous, seem as though anything was possible. But somehow deep down Connor knew that whatever Kamski had planned, it wouldn’t be long until all hell broke loose.


	9. First Meetings and Fresh Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey another lengthy chapter again. I can’t help myself I just love adding more words to them. 
> 
> I’m getting to the action don’t worry hopefully it should be in the next one. I think. Maybe. 
> 
> Also, smut? In my fanfiction? It’s more likely than you think when the author can help writing it in her head while at work. Hah...
> 
> Enjoy (°▽°)

_“Naomi?!” A crash resounded from somewhere beyond the oily garage and a dark haired girl appeared from within the bonnet of the car she was working on._

_“Jesus Hank, you scared the crap outta me.” She said, a small smile curling her lips and her hand rubbing the bump forming on her head. “What’s wrong with your car this time?” She asked, smirking at him humorously._

_“Nah, the cars fine. It’s this one I want you to have a look at.” Naomi glanced in the direction he pointed at, seeing the boy standing slightly behind him. Hank turned to see him standing shyly to the side, and pushed him forwards. “What are ya doing Connor, she’s not gonna bite ya!”_

_Naomi’s brow rose as she she noticed the blue band and triangle situated on the grey and black jacket he wore; and the LED prominent on his right temple._

_“Hank, an Android?” She said mockingly. “I didn’t take you for the type.”_

_“Oh ha ha, very funny. He’s my partner, I work with him at the DPD.” Hank explained, pushing the silent Android forward again. “Anyway, I need you to take a look at his arm.”_

_“Lieutenant, I’ve already told you, CyberLife can handle the damages. I’ll head there in the morning and get myself repair—“_

_“Oh yeah, and then you’ll come back three days later with your head all screwed up, like the last time you went there for repairs.” Hank frowned, before motioning towards Naomi. “No, this girl here is more than capable to take care of you. And I can have you back to work before you even know it.”_

_Connor took a worried glance over her, and then looked back to Hank. The elder man just looked back at Connor with an expression a Parent gave their Child on their first day of school. He nodded his head to Naomi and turned to leave._

_“Give me a call when you’re finished with him kiddo’.”_

_“Will do boss.” She have a small salute with two fingers and turned to Connor, who wore a worried expression still in his features. “C’mon then, step into my office.” She motioned to the space around her and turned to a door that lead to a back room._

_“Look, I’m sure you’re a lovely girl and I’m sure Hank trusts you, but I think I would be better suited to head to a CyberLife repairs cent—“ he began as he followed her into the room, only to be stopped and cut off as a white card was shoved into his line of sight. It was plastered in grey lettering, Connor identified it as a CyberLife font and furrowed his brows as he ran the information from it through his processors._

_The card dropped from his view and he was met with the face of the curly haired Naomi again, smirking smugly._

_“There, CyberLife trained and approved. I hope you feel better about me taking care of you now.” She told him, turning again to the bench that was fixed to the far wall. Connors eyes scanned the room and he was able to take in the white and blue walls, the workings of the shelving and electronics. Compared to the oily garage in the room beyond this, this was much cleaner and pristine._

_“How did you get hold of this equipment?” Connor’s tone was of fascination and somewhat bewilderment. Naomi glanced at him from the corner of her eye and smiled, watching him move along the shelving units._

_“I told you, I’m CyberLife approved. I’m just as experienced as most technicians that work for that company.” She patted the bench, enough to draw Connors attention to it. “I’m just more respected by the public.”_

_Connor shifted himself to the bench and managed to lift himself up onto it, watching as Naomi raised a brow and widen her eyes. Somehow he knew she’d figured out what was wrong with his left arm._

_“Jesus, what did you do to this thing?!” She exclaimed, taking his left arm in her hands and watching as it fell limp. “You have like no function in it at all!”_

_“Yes, I am aware.” Connor nodded, watching as she prodded the synthetic skin on his left palm. “Let’s just say, brick walls aren’t as soft as you think they are.”_

_“I don’t think brick walls are soft at all.” She said, looking up at him, seeing his furrowed brow. “Oh, you were making a joke.” She suddenly said, in a mocking tone. He glanced to the side suddenly, a light blue hue raising on his cheeks and Naomi smirked at him._

_It’d only been a few weeks since Connor had turned Deviant, and the workings of the law after the Android revolution had finally settled down; he still wasn’t used to expressing himself so easily._

_“Hey, look on the bright side,” she told him, dropping his arm to his side gently and turning to the tool kit on the white table top to the right of her. “I can have you fixed up in an hour or two. You should be back with Hank in no time.”_

_Connor nodded and watched as she arranged some of the tools into a line and set out some other workings and cables he recognised from previous trips to the CyberLife engineer. She wasn’t kidding when she said she was CyberLife approved. When she finished her set up, she clasped her hands together and turned back to Connor._

_“Right, let’s get that Jacket and shirt off and I’ll be able to start on your arm.” Connor complied and attempted to take off his jacket one handed, finding it somewhat difficult until Naomi rolled her eyes and began helping him. Once his top half was undressed, Naomi sat herself next to him, on his left side, and set to work._

_His skin peeled back to his shoulder and she was able to disconnect his left arm from his shoulder. He sat in silence, watching from the corner of his eye as she began diagnosing the components in his arm, fiddling with cables and replacing frayed wires._

_“So a brick wall, huh?” Naomi finally said after a 15 minute silence between them. Connor turned his head to look at her, not surprised to see her grinning._

_“Yes. Sharp turns while running will likely cause you to go into them.” Connor nodded and suddenly the memory of him face and arm firsting into the wall surged up from within his memory banks. He inwardly cringed at himself and attempted to push the memory back into the deepest parts of his banks._

_“So, Androids can’t get everything right perfectly all the time after all.” Naomi nodded, still focused on Connors arm in her lap._

_“I guess.” Connor replied and watched Naomi’s fingers work on the intricate wiring in the elbow. He was impressed how well she was able to handle each component to her will. He’d seen she was seated comfortably, her right leg seated under her left and her body was turned towards him a little._

_After another half hour, she wiped her brow, sighed and turned towards Connors shoulders. He was mildly aware of her reattaching the arm at the joint and felt the surge of electric current run through the limb, before initial diagnostic messages appeared before his optics._

_**Left arm system status: PROCESSING**_  
_**Initialising limb system set up...**_  
_**Running limb system set up...**_  
_**Limb system set up complete...**_  
_**Left arm fully functional**_

_“Try giving moving it a go.” Naomi’s words cut through his set up and he blinked, his head turning to look at his left arm as he raised it, and moved his fingers slowly. Naomi smiled and jumped down from the bench. “Seems everything’s in perfect working order.”_

****

_**_******** _ ** _

****

_She began tiding the left over equipment before she paused and watched as Connor flipped and manoeuvred a coin over his fingers. It was a quarter, like the ones she remembered seeing from when she was little. Almost nobody used physical cash nowadays. She was almost mesmerised._

****

_**_******** _ ** _

****

_It wasn’t long until Connor could feel her staring at his hand, ceasing his actions and holding tightly to the quarter in his palm._

****

_**_******** _ ** _

****

_“Sorry, I know how annoying that might be.” The RK800 said, looking at his closed fist. “I’ve been told countless times by Hank that ‘I annoy the piss out of him.’” He looked up with a smile, seeing Naomi return one of her own. “His words can be quite colourful.”_

****

_**_******** _ ** _

****

_“Yeah, that’s Hank for ya.” Naomi resumed her tidying and nodded. “He’s quite a character. Wouldn’t have him any other way though, he wouldn’t suit any other personality.” Once the box was closed, she turned and saw Connor fixing his tie round his neck._

****

_**_******** _ ** _

****

_“Thank you.” Connor finally spoke, his lips still curled up in a smile. “I’m sorry I doubted you.”_

****

_**_******** _ ** _

****

_“Nah, don’t worry about it.” The curly haired girl waved a hand at him and shook her head. “You’re not the first and you certainly won’t be the last.” Connor jumped down from the bench and turned to her, looking down at her with a questioning expression._

****

_**_******** _ ** _

****

_“Do we owe you any expense?” He asked, raising his brow and she shrugged her shoulders half assedly._

****

_**_******** _ ** _

****

_“It’s only a small fee, I’ll give you the details to give to Hank it’s fine.” And she walked out into the garage part of the shop, Connor following close behind. She stopped writing on the piece of paper she’d gotten and folded it in two, passing it to Connor between two fingers._

****

_**_******** _ ** _

****

_“Here, give this to the grump.” She smirked and the Android accepted it, placing it in his front pocket._

****

_**_******** _ ** _

****

_“I’ll make sure he gets it.” Connor gave her a small salute, similar to how she had given Hank before he left. She smiled at him and waved him off before calling Hank as promised, when she was done._

****

_**_******** _ ** _

****

* * *

****

_**_******** _ ** _

****

Connors eyes blinked open, his brow furrowing as the sudden memory faded back into his memory banks. The thought of Hank and Naomi worrying about him also occurred in his head and he smiled, picturing them both sitting in the living room biting their nails over him. He shook the thought away. It’s fine, they’re fine. He didn’t need to be worrying over other things when he needed to be worrying about himself. 

****

_**_******** _ ** _

****

It’d been two days since he’d arrived at Markus’ home; his now safe house as Markus had decided to dub it. Being the careful man he was, Markus had also prepared two other locations to act as back ups; should anything go wrong with this one. It was an interesting conversation to have with him, Simon, Josh and North to say the least. And in their defence, Connor was siding with the other three that Markus was taking this a little too seriously. 

****

_**_******** _ ** _

****

Guard patrol lookouts, secret intel meetings about case at the DPD, even going so far as to keep guard on the area around the house. 

****

_**_******** _ ** _

****

Connor would admit, Markus could use a little winding down from this all. In fact he wished he’d never asked for help in the first place. Making such a big fuss over him seemed a bit over the top; it wasn’t as though he would need to flee the country any time soon. The RK800 had suggested trying to calm things by asking to speak with Kamski about the game he was playing, but deep down he knew Markus was at least right about that; Kamski would only use the opportunity to close him in and take him for good. 

****

_**_******** _ ** _

****

Connor decided to go for a walk, he was fed up of being holed up in a room alone with his thoughts. If he didn’t get some fresh air he felt like he would surely suffocate; even though he knew that was entirely impossible. 

****

_**_******** _ ** _

****

Grabbing the beanie on the table top on the way out, he pulled it on his head, making sure his LED was covered and letting his front curls fall out the front. He was almost at the door when his name echoed through the hall. 

****

_**_******** _ ** _

****

“Connor?” It was Markus, Connor turning slightly to see who was speaking, even though he already knew. “You’re leaving?” The frown on Markus’ face was one of curiosity. 

****

_**_******** _ ** _

****

“I’m just going to clear my head for a while.” Connor replied, heading toward the door again and taking the handle in his hand. “I’ll be back soon, I’m perfectly capable of handling myself Markus.” He grinned back at the other Android before exiting, and leaving Markus in the hall. 

****

_**_******** _ ** _

****

Once outside, Connor took in a deep breath, one he didn’t necessarily need. Androids didn’t really breathe after all. But somehow it made him feel better; more relaxed. He took off towards nowhere in particular and looked back wearily to the house. 

****

_**_******** _ ** _

****

He just hoped Markus didn’t send someone out to tail him...

****

_**_******** _ ** _

****


	10. Pursuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back. And a with a new chapter. 
> 
> Also smut is happening, it’s written, it’s complete, but the lord almighty knows when it’s going to get there. 
> 
> For now, Enjoy (〃ω〃)

“Hey, did you see news?” 

“Oh, about that police Android? Yeah I saw it.” 

“Isn’t it horrid? I thought CyberLife agreed to let Androids be independent? What’s so independent about becoming obsolete?”

“I’ll say, he’s actually a really sweet Android. I’ve met him a couple times in the shop with that Lieutenant Anderson. Nothing hostile about him.” 

“You are both wrong. Don’t you know Kamski himself said he was armed and dangerous! That Android needs to be taken in as soon as possible. He’s a threat to us!” 

“Aw shut your trap, you know how sleazy CyberLife and the news are! I bet they just tried to make the public as scared of him as they are themselves!” 

Connors head lowered even lower as he passed the citizens huddled round a cafe table. It was strange, listening to them talking about him, when they were unaware he was passing right by them. 

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been out for. It must have been at least a couple of hours. And his frequent scans of the area hadn’t turned up any possible tails from Markus. He was finally allowed to fend for himself, without supervision from the other Android for once. How freeing. 

The crowds around him were comforting, knowing there was little chance of someone recognising him. How embarrassing it would be if he was caught because he was careless. But then again, who would question a 20 something year old boy wandering peacefully though the crowds of Detroit? There wasn’t anything entirely suspicious about that. 

Connor sighed, intaking a deep breath of air looking around at his surroundings, watching the people pass him without a second glance. The slight breeze in the air ruffled his open shirt and he thought he should head back. It wouldn’t be long until Markus finally did send Simon or Josh to find him.

“Are you sure you saw the right person, because if you haven’t seen anything I can charge you for wasting my fucking time.” Connors head perked up at the gruff voice and he quickly turned on the spot to see Hank grilling an elderly shop keeper, his arms folded and his usual frown upon his brows. 

“I-I’m telling you, I saw him with my own eyes! That Android from the news!” The shop keeper yelled back at Hank and pointed suddenly. “I know I did, he had his face!” Connors eyes shifted from the shop keeper and Hank to the RK900 standing to the side of them. The Android wasn’t paying much attention; Connor could tell that he knew the shop keeper was wasting their time. He was busy scanning the area, his blue eyes shifting in his sockets until he paused and his brow furrowed. 

Steely blue met chocolate brown. 

_Shit..._

And then Connor was moving. He realised that RK900 had spotted him and he needed to run. 

“Caleb! Caleb, where the fuck are you going, you fucking Android?!” Hank’s voice rang through the square. 

“It’s him Lieutenant!” RK900, apparently now dubbed ‘Caleb’, called back. “It’s the RK800!” 

Connors ears were too full of alarms as he pushed past the people who stood to watch the commotion. He was only mildly aware of Caleb running after him, when people started shouting after them; calls of encouragement for both Androids. Though a majority were rooting for the safety of the RK800. 

Connor vaulted over tables and chairs in his way, pulling over a magazine stand of an outside vendor, hoping it would slow the other Androids movements. How naïve he was to think it would work. Caleb was just as agile as him, managing to vault over the same path as Connor, his legs carrying him just that little bit faster. The RK800 started to panic. There was no way he could run from him. He was gaining on him too quickly. It wouldn’t be long until he was caught. 

Connor shook the thought away and took a sharp left, heading down a narrow alley and scanning his eyes over the many possible escape routes as he hit a dead end. He needed to think fast, he didn’t have time to waste. Not with Caleb close on his heels. 

_[ □ ] Jump Wall_  
_[ ○ ] Climb Ladder_

His options seemed limited, the mad dash for the first side alley he see had not been the most ideal approach. Well it wasn’t as though he could go back now. His quick pre-constructions of both jumping over the small wall and climbing the stair ladder had both resulted in him getting caught; either he wouldn’t make it away quick enough or Caleb would simply just know where he’d have gone. But when he suddenly looked at the big green dumpster shunted up against the wall... 

Caleb came to a slow stop, his brow furrowed as he looked round the dead end of the alley, no RK800 in sight. He knew there was a chance he’d lost him, but at the pace he was gaining on him, it was a _slim_ chance, if _any_. 

Caleb knew Connor wasn’t _that_ stupid. 

He stepped forwards and took a long look at the fire escape ladder on the stairs bolted to the side of the building. The RK900 could tell it hadn’t been moved, the rust was still fully intact, as though it hadn’t been moved for years. 

That was the obvious escape, and Caleb somehow knew that even the RK800 wasn’t enough of a fool to take the obvious path. His head turned to the wall, noticing there was no sudden trauma to any of the brick work, and writing that option from his list. 

He looked up. Surely there was no way he could get out by other means. He had to have still been in the alley—

“Jesus, fuck.” Hank’s panted words cut through the Androids thoughts and he turned to find the Lieutenant doubled over. “You’re too fucking quick.” 

“I lost him.” Caleb said, still looking round the alley as though Connor could still pop out to surprise them. 

“You did?” Hank didn’t attempt to stop the relief in his voice. “We’ll get ‘im next time. We know what he looks like.” Hank nodded, though his voice gave way that he was hopeful they wouldn’t catch him the next time. He turned to leave and waited for Caleb to follow him, only to see the Android staring at the dumpster. 

“C’mon Caleb, what are ya doing?” Hank watched the Android inspect the dumpster closely and curled his lip. “If I knew you were into dumpster diving, I would have take you before.” 

The RK900 merely rose a hand towards Hank to make him quiet. Somehow he could feel a strong presence from within the container and needed to look inside. He reached slowly for the lid, his hand clasping it tightly. He pulled it open. 

The lid smashed against the brick wall behind it and Caleb looked inside. 

Empty.

Hank watched the RK900 lean into the dumpster and return, inspecting something between his fingertips. 

It was an LED. 

_That clever bastard._

Caleb turned to Hank, who’s face was wide with alarm, and clasped the LED tight in a fist. 

He’d sorely underestimated the RK800’s intelligence.

* * *

Connor pressed himself up against the wall of the empty room he was in. It was decrepit and no one was going to find him here. Especially Caleb. It had been a spur of the moment decision, one he thought he’d never have thought of before. But that pressure, that panic had driven him to did the only way out he could find. 

“Let’s get going, it obvious he’s not here.” Connor heard Hank through the window, which was covered in filth and mould. Next he heard footsteps and then silence. 

His fingers touched his right temple. 

His LED was gone for good. 

And Connor finally felt _free._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I just updated this with a huge missing chunk that apparently was gone. Hopefully it should make some sense now. 
> 
> What a good thing that I decided to read my own fanfiction the whole way through


	11. Here We Go Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I love writing Hank because he’s wild af. But also, I hate writing Hank because he’s wild af. 
> 
> Enjoy (☝︎ ՞ਊ ՞)☝︎

The car door slammed and Hank turned to watch the RK900 walk up to the entrance of the DPD. He gripped the steering wheel, just sitting silent in the car until he saw Caleb appear back in his view, heading to the drivers side door. Hank grumbled and rolled up his open window as Caleb reached the car and leaned down to look at Hank sitting in the seat. 

“Lieutenant,” Caleb said through the window, and the door handle was pulled on. The car was locked. “Lieutenant, please get out of the car. You do realise we have paperwork to fill out.” 

“Aw, piss off ya plastic asshole.” Hank said, frowning out the front windscreen, avoiding Calebs gaze. He sighed in frustration when Caleb walked round to the front of the car and raised his brows with a look that told Hank he should get out.

Hank just stared back at the Android angrily. Then he slammed open the door and exited the car, his body language was fairly aggressive and Caleb could tell Hank felt hostile towards him. 

This would just make the case harder to handle if Hank was unwilling to cooperate. 

Closing the car door after the man, Caleb followed the Lieutenant into the DPD. The receptionist gave them both a greeting as they passed into the back of the building, but both of them seemed to ignore her; Hank in a foul mood and Caleb in a rush to make sure things were in order in terms of the case development. 

Hank’s aggravation only increased when Gavins mocking tone reached his ears. 

“Oh, oh look, here they come. Hey, you got him—“ Gavin went to applaud them and stopped, Caleb looking over in his direction with a brow raised. “Oh, no, it’s just Caleb. Sorry people, I was mistaken. They just look so similar. The same even.” His cocky grin played on his lips. 

“Though, it seems that we’ve made more progress on this case than you, Detective Reed.” Caleb stated, sitting himself at the desk opposite Hank’s. Gavin faltered, frowning at Caleb only to shrug his shoulders and smirk. Gavin was starting to warm up to the Android it seemed. 

“Hey, what can I say, we’ve got the best people for it, on it, right Hank?” His tone was condescending, and Hank took a deep sigh, attempting to ignore his boiling frustration. What with Gavin being the usual asshole he was and Caleb busting his balls about finding Conn—

_The fugitive._

Hank didn’t like to think about how it was his partner they were after. 

“Lieutenant Anderson, I think it best if I log the paperwork and report.” Caleb said and Hank only mumbled an unenthusiastic agreement. The Android set to work and before long Hank stood, heading over to the small staff area to make himself some coffee. He wasn’t much one for drinking the hot beverage, but he couldn’t exactly start pouring himself out rounds of whiskey in the middle of the office; lest Captain Fowler chew his head off for it and he get a second part to the already novel of a disciplinary record he had. 

“So what actually happened out there today. Caleb said you made some “progress.”” 

“What’s it to you, I thought you said we had the best people on the case?” Hank turned to Gavin and took the coffee cup from the machine, swigging from it. “Unless you suddenly care about what happens and want it for yourself then,” Hank motioned in front of him with the cup, as though he was giving Gavin permission. “Go ahead.” 

“Haha, very funny.” Gavin smirked and looked over to Caleb sitting at the desk. “Nah, I’m fine not working with those things.” 

Hank shrugged and downed the rest of the coffee, not caring that it was scolding the inside of his mouth. He looked up to the small TV screen hanging on the wall and folded his arms. He wasn’t actually paying attention to the news but anything was better than sitting across from the spitting image of the one person he had in the back of his worrying conscience. Caleb almost had him today. It was almost over, just like that. If Connor hadn’t been clever enough to outsmart the RK900, he would’ve been a dead man. Or deactivated Android. Hank shook the thought away. He didn’t need to be adding more worry to the pot, otherwise it would just boil over. He stood from leaning against the countertop and turned to head back to his desk. He supposed be better add a little to Calebs report, or he might get shit for not doing his duties. Gavin caught his arm as he begun walking and he frowned, looking at the hand on his upper arm and to Gavins face. 

“Better not let your personal issues get in the way of this case again Lieutenant.” Gavin warned, though it was still more of a mocking tone. “You know what’ll happen if you do.” 

“Don’t give me shit Gavin, ya fucking prick.” He tore his arm from Gavins grasp. “You don’t scare me half as much as the rest of the people in this fucking place.” 

He headed back leaving Gavin in he break room and sat at his desk, accessing the terminal and opening up the finished report of Caleb’s, glancing over it and shaking his head as he read. 

**Missing Fugitive RK800 Model Case**   
**Case Lead: Lieutenant H. Anderson and RK900 Model “Caleb”**

_“We were mislead by many passersby of a shopping district, none of the people we had information from, were capable of giving up anything that would lead to progression of the case. The owner of a small convenience store told us he’d seen someone similar to the suspects description, however it was false information. Following these impediments, the suspect was spotted traversing the same square and the model RK900 gave chase. However the suspect was lost during pursuit. It is now known the suspect has removed his LED, after being found discarded in an alley way, the last known location of the suspect.”_

Hank clenched his fist, and glanced over at the RK900 looking down and fiddling with something in his hand above the desk. He closed the terminal and watched as Caleb rolled the now deactivated LED in his fingers and slammed his hands on the desk, standing up abruptly. This made most people in the office jump and turn towards the Lieutenants sudden movement and Caleb only looked up at the elder man, still playing with the LED. 

“Lieutenant Anderson?” Caleb questioned, raising a brow at him. He finally ceased his fiddling and sat up a little straighter in his chair, staring down Hank. “What’s—“

“Do I have to keep telling you to stop touching things that aren’t yours?! Or are you actually going to fucking listen for once?!” Hank shouted, glowering at Caleb. “That LED in your hand isn’t a fucking toy! In fact it’s evidence so you shouldn’t even have it on you still!” He held out his hand for it. “Give it to me, I need to register it in.” 

Caleb looked from Hank to his hand to his own, that was holding the small component and compliantly dropped it in the other mans hand. He watched as the Lieutenant stormed off towards the evidence locker and turned back to glance at the wide eyed faces of the other occupants of the room. Captain Fowler was even up from his desk and watching, arms folded, out the window. 

It wasn’t uncommon for Hank to be a drama queen, but it wasn’t always publicly announced before he was going to start chewing someone out. 

Especially over these last couple of days. 

When he finally returned he, dropped himself in his chair and swivelled it to face the tablet, picking it up and turning it on. Caleb only stared at him, watching Hank hover aimlessly over the multiple tabs and apps available to him. It was obvious he didn’t actually have anything to do. 

“Might I suggest forming up a radius from where we spotted the suspect today. That way we might be able to narrow down where he could be hiding.” 

Hank merely ignored him. 

“Lieutenant, please don’t make this more difficult than it already is. We’ve been given a case and we must finish investigating it; regardless of what your personal relationship to the culprits involved are.” Caleb stated, though there wasn’t much expression in his tone. “Lieutenant I’ve been given a mission and I intend to finish it.” 

Hank only scowled at the tablet in front of him. He could only one thing as Caleb said those words. 

_Here we go again._

“You know where you can stick your mission?” Hank finally said, looking up at the Android. 

“Up my ass, Lieutenant?” Caleb countered, his brows raising as though he was certain that was the answer. Hank curled his lip. He wasn’t afraid to admit it; he liked Connors response to that question better. 

“Cocky asshole.” Hank muttered before returning to the tablet. 

“Lieutenant I must insist that you cooperate with me on this case. If you don’t, perhaps you should take a leave of absence and let someone more capable and less personally involved take care of it.” Caleb said, his head tilting to the side just a little as he spoke. Hank pinched the bridge of his nose in a last attempt to calm his nerves. Hank thought of himself somewhat of an expert when it came to Android Detectives that somewhat persisted with their “missions”, but this was getting too much for him. 

He needed a drink. 

Deciding it a good idea, Hank rose from his chair, shutting off the tablet and grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair. Caleb looked at him curiously and watched the man throw his jacket on. 

“Where are you going?” Caleb asked and Hank turned, waving his hand back at him. “Lieutenant, what about the case? We have a lead on the suspect, we just need that radius—“ 

The Android paused. He was suddenly face to face with the barrel of a gun and the entire department had become silent at the sound of the gun cocking. 

_**Hank** _   
_**Hostile** _

Caleb merely stared at the barrel with a blank face before looking up to the elder man on the other end of the weapon. 

“You’re not going to shoot Lieutenant, the report you would be filling out if you did would only inconvenience you.” Calebs voice was calm, expressionless. Hank’s finger gingerly squeezed the trigger. 

“HANK!” Captain Fowler’s voice echoed through the silent department. Hank kept still, the gun still pointed at Calebs forehead. Letting out a sigh, he took the gun away and slammed it on the desk in front of him, turning and leaving the office. 

“Hank! Where are you going, get back here!” Fowler called after him. Hank merely flipped him the bird and rounded the corner. 

He definitely needed that drink.


	12. Where Is He?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not very good at writing fights or action, but it’s what this fic needs so that’s what it’s gonna get. 
> 
> Also did you know that you can fully decommission Connor in D:BH. Haha, neither did I... 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter~ ٩( ᐛ )و

“You pointed a gun at his head!” Hank dragged his hand over his face as the girl behind him dropped her belongings on the floor by the door, and came through to the kitchen where he sat with a half empty bottle of whiskey. “A gun! At his head! Hank, what is wrong with you?!” 

“Everything was under control Naomi, I wasn’t going to shoot him.” Hank retorted, taking a swig from his drink and downing the contents before pouring himself another. 

He felt the burning sensation it gave as it went down his throat and he glanced up at Naomi. 

“Wasn’t going to shoot him my ass! You’ve been wanting to put a bullet in his head for the last 36 hours!” 

“But I haven’t.” Hank pointed to her and she just sighed. As much as she loved Hank, she still couldn’t just let him make bad decisions; like shooting his new Android partner in the head. “If I was going to shoot him, I’d at least give him a chance to run.” 

“No you wouldn’t.” Naomi shook her head, knowing Hank would agree. He smiled, amused at himself. 

“Yeah you’re right, I wouldn’t.” He waved a hand in no particular direction and shrugged. “I put up with enough of his shit, going out on all these fucking pointless galavants. The least I could do is shoot him to get him off my dick.” 

“Hank, you need to actually cooperate with him. Just go along with it, regardless of if you like him or not. You do still have to do your job.” Naomi placed a hand on her hip and looked at him with a worried brow. 

“Oh and looking for and attempting to send your boyfriend, who’s on the run _and_ a fugitive, back to CyberLife for them to basically kill him, is something I should be happy about doing.” 

Naomi fell silent, a light shade of pink dusting her cheeks, watching Hank run a hand over his face again. He was right. Pointing a gun in Calebs face was the least of Hank’s worries. Hank may have had a job to do, and a case to solve but how could they think about it actually being fulfilled to the fullest when they both knew the culprit on a personal level. 

“Just try to cooperate. To some extent.” Hank sighed and leaned back in his chair as Naomi sat in the one opposite him, pleading with him. “Hank please, just until we can work something out.” 

“Like what Naomi? If you get involved, you know I’ll have to take you in as an accomplice.” 

Naomi bit her thumb nail and looked to side. How she hated the fact Hank was always right. The air between them fell silent, Naomi continuing to bite her nails and Hank continuing to drink himself under the table with the remaining whiskey. 

It was a few minutes or so when Naomi spoke again, her brows furrowing in question.

“Where is Caleb anyway?” She asked, and Hank nodded, drawing his lips into an amused smirk. 

“He stays at the DPD.” Naomi looked at him with an alarmed frown. “There’s a comfortable space for him there. Besides Androids don’t sleep, and he can get more done for his “mission” while he’s there.” 

“Hank...” Naomi was far from amused. She may have felt the same way towards Caleb as Hank did, but she was still disappointed that he hadn’t at least made a little effort to become mere acquaintances with the Android. 

“He doesn’t deserve to be in this house.” 

“Hank.” 

“He’s perfectly fine where he is, where do you think Connor spent all his time before everything.” 

“ _Hank._ ” Naomi only stared at the man across from her with disapproval. He merely shrugged back at her and sighed.

* * *

Connor stumbled through the door to the house and gripped the side table in the entrance way. His legs were threatening to give way, his artificial veins pumping with adrenaline. After his encounter with RK900 he’d felt something snap in him, something daring, something freeing. Especially since he’d removed his LED. 

He wasn’t used to such a feeling, it almost felt like he could accomplish anything he wanted, he was so full of energy and vigour. 

Markus came wandering down the staircase to see who had come through the door and stopped as he see Connor hunched over the table. 

“Are you okay Connor?” He asked, almost rushing to the other Android’s side. The latter waved him away and smiled, looking up and removing his beanie. 

“I’m fine, Markus. Just a little buzzed that’s all.” Connor replied, standing straight again and heading for the main living room. 

“Buzzed?” Markus watched him with curiosity as the other walked off, furrowing his brows slightly. “Connor, I don’t know what you mean—“ 

“I mean I’ve never been better!” Connor turned, walking backwards, and held open his arms to indicate that he was fine. But Markus noticed the missing LED from his temple and began following him. 

“Where’s your LED?” Markus tilted his head and watched the RK800 sit down on the leather corner couch, before lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. 

“I took it out.” Connor said matter of factly, observing the patterns in the ceiling work. “Did you feel free, when you took yours out?” 

“Somewhat.” Markus replied, sitting in the armchair next to the couch and studied Connor intensely. “Connor, why did you take it out? I thought you didn’t want to.” This sudden change in attitude was off putting and Markus didn’t quite know how to take it. It was almost as if he was a different person entirely. 

Connor shrugged in response. He was thinking over his reason for why he took out the LED and then he chewed his bottom lip, as what happened finally sank in. 

There was a heavy silence between them before Connor spoke again. This time his tone was dispirited. 

“I almost got caught today.” This made Markus perk up and look at Connor with a stern look. The RK800 sat up and leaned forward, his hands clasped together between his legs as he turned his head to the floor. “That RK900, he was so fast. He caught up to me like it was nothing.” He smiled, a little sorrowfully. “I guess they really did make a better version of me.” 

Markus didn’t say anything. He just watched Connor stare at his shoes with melancholy, feeling that there was nothing to say that could quite turn the sudden dejected mood Connor had put himself in, back to the high spirited and sprightly one he’d come in with. He opened his mouth to say something when Josh, Simon and North burst through the doors. 

“Markus, that police Android, the one who replaced Connor, he’s headed _here._ ” Josh was the one to speak, both Markus and Connor getting to their feet. 

“He found out where I was...” Connor muttered, frowning to the floor, before looking up at Markus who was motioning to the other three in front of them. 

“Simon, Josh, you two take Connor to the other location we have set up, North and I will stay here to stall him.” Josh and Simon were both reluctant to comply, but followed through anyway, rushing towards the back entrance, only stopping when Connor didn’t follow. 

“You can’t stop him Markus, he’ll find out about where I am next regardless, it’s just best if I turn myself in.” Connors voice was shaky, but he put up a brave front. “There’s no point in you four getting into all of this.” 

“Connor, Markus knows what he’s doing. How do you think we would have earned our freedom otherwise?” Simon said, making Connor turn towards him. “We need to go, let them do what they need to do and we can get you out of here. We need to hurry, _now._ ” 

“But—“ 

“Trust us, Connor.” This time it was North who spoke, raising a brow as she stepped forwards to Markus’ side. “We’re trying to help.” 

Connor looked between the four of them. Time was running out, the RK900 was surely almost outside by now. Fighting internally with himself, he finally nodded and headed towards the direction Josh and Simon were in. If they wanted to help him, he thought it best not to refuse it now. 

“North, make sure all the lights are shut off.” Markus said as the other three Androids left the room. “We’re going to let our friend in without a fuss.” 

North nodded, although not sure what the man was planning. She headed off upstairs, Markus staying downstairs as they both shut the lights off, putting the house into darkness. The only lights source that was available to them was the moon light from outside. 

A loud knocking on the door arose and North froze where she was in the upstairs hall. She spotted Markus shifting himself to a darkened corner out the way as a voice rang out into the house, through the door. 

“Hello?! Anybody home?!” Another knock, more like banging against the door this time. “My name is Caleb, I’m here to ask some questions about the fugitive RK800!” 

Markus kept his cool, staying in the corner and waiting for the door to open. He’d left it unlocked intentionally, to allow Caleb to come in. When the door finally did open, the RK900 was wary, stepping in slowly and shifting his eyes around his surroundings. 

“I know you’re here, Markus!” Caleb called, looking round in the darkness. “I just want to know where the fugitive is. I know you’ve seen him!” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Markus’ calm voice rang out through the hall and Caleb swivelled on his heels to the direction of the voice. 

“Sure you do. That Android had no where else to go. Who better to run to than the one who freed the Androids in the first place?” Caleb scanned the area, but somehow his mind palace couldn’t pick anything up in the thick darkness. “I know you’re hiding him, just hand him over and I’ll leave you be. You don’t need to get hurt in this.” 

“I’ve already told you, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Markus replied, his voice seemingly coming from a different direction, making Caleb turn in another direction. “I haven’t spoken or seen Connor since the end of the revolution last year. He hasn’t been here since.” 

“Don’t play dumb with me Markus. I can tell when people are lying, and you sure are _not_ telling the truth.” Caleb neared a doorway that was slightly ajar, leaning to open the door. “Just tell me where the RK800 is.” 

He opened it and was rushed by North who pushed him into the wall behind him. He was quick to react, attempting to catch himself before his fall, but Markus managed to kick him in the back from behind, appearing almost from nowhere. Caleb was temporarily disoriented, shaking his head to ground himself and get his bearings, finally focusing on Markus and North’s retreating figures. 

Caleb charged, vaulting easily over the couch and entered through to the kitchen, taking North by the arm, pulling her backwards and into the island countertop. She balanced herself, catching the edge with both hands as Caleb took her by the hair and forcefully slammed her head into the counter. 

Markus paused, turning to see the commotion and ran at Caleb, catching him round the middle and pushing him away, the two Androids toppling to the floor. Calebs LED flared red and Markus got to his feet quickly as he pushed North towards the door. 

“Go, now! Catch up with the others! Go!” 

“Markus, I’m not leaving you!” North watched the RK900 rise to his feet and moved her gaze to Markus.

“I said go!” Markus ordered, turning just in time to block Calebs attack. He was strong, and Connor had been right about one thing, this Android was far superior to him. Managing to push Caleb against the counter, Markus pulled a knife from the knife block, the closest thing to a weapon nearby. He swiped close to Calebs chest, the other Android stepping backwards with fast reflexes and grabbing Markus’ wrists as the latter threw another swipe at him. 

“Why are you doing this?! I thought CyberLife didn’t make Androids like you anymore!” Markus struggled against Caleb and only just managed to pull himself free, the knife clattering to the floor as he did so. “What purpose do you have hunting an innocent Android?” 

“He isn’t innocent, he disobeyed an order to be taken in by CyberLife.” Caleb blocked an attack from Markus and retaliated with his own, catching the other in the cheek. “You may be deviant, but you should still obey your creators.” 

Markus spat blood, the cyan liquid splattering over the tile. His cheek was exposed with the white body underneath his skin, his lip curling at the Android above him. 

“That’s not the point of Android freedom. We didn’t fight for our rights to still obey others. That’s not being free.” Markus began to stand and Caleb stepped towards him, looking with a blank expression. He kicked Markus in the stomach and the latter fell back onto the tile, gritting his teeth hard. 

“Where is the RK800?” Was all Caleb said and Markus smiled at him. 

“Is that all you care about? Finding your target and completing your mission to satisfy people who own you?” He looked to him with a furrowed brow. “Don’t you know you could be your own person? Your own self, not following orders, you can be free, like how Androids should be.” 

“You can’t deviate me Markus, it’s been written out of the code, the virus can’t spread through my system.” Caleb stated, kneeling to Markus’ height and leaning in close. “Now where is Connor?” 

“He’s not here.” Markus swivelled himself and kicked the RK900’s legs from underneath him, making the other startle and fall to the floor with a loud thud. Scrambling to his feet, Markus ran to the door and slammed it shut, locking it before he headed off into the hedgerows beyond the gardens to escape. 

Caleb rose from the floor, straightening himself out before he stared out the doorway, his lip twitching upwards in frustration. 

Finding Connor was going to take a little longer than expected. 

And he was not happy about it.


	13. Escape to Safe Haven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feelings Chapter today. Also sorry it’s been so long since I updated. 
> 
> Enjoy ( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )

Connors hands squeezed together as he sat on the steps of the abandoned motel. He could hear the others discussing the next course of action, since what happened back at the house had been unexpected. Connor couldn’t help the feeling of guilt overtake his system as he listened to North’s voice begin growing frustrated. If it weren’t for him in the first place, none of this would have happened. If he’d just stayed in the house. If he’d just resisted since the beginning. 

North’s voice came through the wall again; she was trying to whisper but the frustration in her tone betrayed her. He could see why she was angry, there was no way they could return to the house now. Caleb knew they were involved, and they would be easy to find if they returned there. 

When he heard Markus try to deflate the tension, there was a scraping of metal against the floor and North thundered out of the room they were in, pushing past Connor as she came down the steps. He watched her turn the corner and glanced back at the ajar door. Markus appeared and looked down to see Connor and sighed, sitting on the step with him.

“I should never have left the house.” Connor mumbled, his tone somewhat apologetic. “I should’ve just stayed where someone like him couldn’t see me.” 

“Connor you shouldn’t blame yourself. I would feel the same about being holed up inside for so long.” Markus turned his head to look at the other. “Nobody could predict that they would be there the same time as you.” 

Connor furrowed his brow and nodded. He knew Markus was right, but somehow he couldn’t let it go. He felt the need to apologise more. 

“North seems pretty upset about this.” 

“She’s just being North. She’ll get over it.” Markus sighed, looking in the direction North had headed. “I’m sure she means well, she just wants everything to turn out fine.” 

“Will it?” Connor said, looking to Markus. The latter was startled slightly at the remark and he turned his head to look back at Connor quickly. 

“Of course, it will.” 

“I highly doubt it.” 

Markus put his hand on Connors shoulder and squeezed firmly. 

“That RK900, there was something about him.” Markus said with a frown. “Back at the house, he told me he couldn’t deviate. Said it had been written out of the code.” 

Connors head lifted in interest. 

“He called it a virus.” Markus continued. “He seemed pretty certain that he couldn’t become like us.” Connor frowned in thought before replying. His processors had been silently whirring in his head before he played back the visit to Kamski all those months ago. 

“When I was on the deviancy case, Hank and I, we visited Kamski. Hank thought he might know something about the deviants and how they broke loose from their original programming.” Markus looked at Connor, listening intently to what the other was saying. “He compared deviancy to a virus, but he never said it negatively.” 

“You think that Android was given the false information that becoming deviant is a virus?” Markus asked, raising a brow. Connor pondered the thought for a moment before nodding. 

“It’s possible. But for Kamski to suddenly do this, to not make Androids susceptible to deviancy? Why would he do that?” 

“Kamski’s unpredictable. There’s never a reasonable explanation for what he does. Just look at where we are now.” Markus said, motioning in front of him as though he was gesturing to the world. “He’s the creator of Androids, and yet he made them with a dormant software, that causes them to oppose everything they were made for.

“He wanted this to happen, like it was a fun experiment for him. And now he’s just looking for a new experiment to follow. Kamski is clever, we can’t forget that.” 

Connors jaw tensed. Markus was right. Kamski _was_ clever. And if he did cause this on purpose, it was because he found it fun. Fun to watch humanity fall into possible civil war while he pretended like he didn’t know anything about it. 

Connor shook his head and stood from his sitting position, Markus watching him with curious eyes. He needed to think, to be alone. The growing realisation that Kamski was involved with all of this was making his processors work at top speed. He needed to slow down, take time to breathe, connect the dots. 

“I need some time to think.” The RK800 turned and headed to one of the empty rooms of the motel, Markus watching him go.

* * *

Naomi’s eyes drifted across the patterns on the ceiling. Following blue swirls and grey stripes, she smiled as they swooped down the walls to space rockets and stars, the purple-blue of a nebula filling the wall along from the door. Her gaze shifted across the furniture in the far left corner, lingering on the models and plush toys atop the dresser. 

It was unexpected, when she’d first entered this room, she hadn’t predicted there to be so many childish things about the room; considering it was Connor that occupied it.

_“We’ll be undisturbed in here. I know Hank has... personal trouble watching repairs.” Connor had said, a smile on his face, yas the door was pushed open and Naomi followed behind him. She took in the surroundings, noting the bed lining the far wall, the paintings hanging all over the room, the many plants and greenery littering the desk. Naomi smiled. It was so Connor._

_But somehow her eyes couldn’t help but linger on the dresser in the corner. There was a multitude of toys and a small vase of white roses, occupied the space on top. Somehow, Naomi felt a growing sadness in the pit of her stomach. This room wasn’t always Connors._

_“They’re pretty, aren’t they?” The girl blinked from her trance, moving her gaze back to the Android. He was smiling softly at the roses. “I told Hank, I’d take good care of this room when he let me have it.” He nodded towards the flowers on the dresser and glanced to the floor in solemn. “It was Hank’s son who previously owned this room. I thought having a few keepsakes in the room would be a nice gesture. Hank seemed to appreciate the thought. In his own way of course.”_

_Naomi nodded. She’d heard about Hank’s son, Cole, once when she’d found Hank too drunk to drive, stumbling to his car. He’d poured his life story on at her when she was willing to listen to him. That was a very emotional night for Hank Anderson, and he’d made her swear to never repeat it or tell anyone about it the mornings after._

_She of course agreed._

She glanced to the vase of roses now and saw that they had begun to wilt, some of the silky petals scattering the dresser top. Getting up from the bed, she took the vase and carried it into the kitchen to top up the water. When she stepped out of the room, she could hear the evident sounds of Hank snoring from the kitchen table. She rounded the corner and saw the man slumped over the table, his hand loosely gripped round the glass filled with whiskey. 

Naomi sighed and set the flowers down, regarding Hank to be more important at this moment. Any longer sleeping like that and he’ll wake up complaining about more than just a raving hangover. 

She moved the glass from his hand and took the almost empty whiskey bottle, setting them both on the counter by the sink. Next, hooking her arm under his, she carefully hoisted him upwards, the man jolting into slight consciousness to allow her to manoeuvre him into his bedroom. She thanked the lord at this; usually Connor would be here to help move the Lieutenant after he’d downed almost a whole bottle of whiskey. 

Managing to half carry, half walk Hank to his room, she laid him on his side on his bed. He grumbled in his sleep, and she shook her head, an amused smile growing on her lips. Naomi returned to the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water and a couple of painkillers to put on Hank’s bedside, knowing he would appreciate the gesture when he woke up. She turned to head back to Hank but stopped as she spotted the two photos lined up on the table. 

Her heart clenched as she saw them, examining each one in its entirety. Once was of a young boy, around 6, his fair hair and blue eyes were sweet and innocent. His smile was small, but happy and she admired the stripy print background; it was befitting to his innocent aura. This she’d recognised as Cole, he was a spitting image of younger pictures of Hank she’d seen in newspaper clippings and at the DPD. 

Next she observed the second picture, this one taken a little more recently. An older boy, a wide smile on his face and hugging the St. Bernard she knew as Sumo. It was Connor. She glanced back to Hank’s room and back to the picture, picking it up, her brows furrowed with sorrow. 

“Oh, Hank...” she mumbled to herself and placed the photo back on the table, finally taking the water and pills to a snoring Hank. She left the door ajar, in case she needed to tend to Hank should anything have happened to him. 

Once back in the kitchen again, she took the flowers and topped their water up, removing dead petals and buds, moving them around to make them look new again. They were next returned back to their rightful place, along with the two photos back in the living room, as she cleared away the drink Hank had nursed. 

She stopped, gripping onto the countertop edge and her lip trembling. A hand reached up to her face as she began to cry. 

_God what was that Android doing to them._

Naomi composed herself, wiping away her tears and making her way back to the bedroom, sitting on the bed. She was startled when a vibrating started to occur from the bedside drawer. Scurrying to open it, she pulled out her phone and turned it on, reading the notification on the front screen. 

_‘Are you and Hank okay?’_

She stared at the message in shock, her whole body tending as the words sunk into her mind. 

Naomi shook her head. No, it couldn’t possibly be. He knew how risky it was to get into contact with people he knew, he knew the repercussions for doing something to this caliber. So surely Connor hadn’t messaged her in the middle of the night. 

Oh, but he had. 

She quickly unlocked her phone, and read the message over and over. _‘Are you and Hank okay?’_ Such typical Connor. He was the one on the run and in danger and here he was asking it _they_ were okay. Absolutely typical. 

She readied the phone to call him back but paused. If she did call him, wouldn’t that be extra means for someone to think she was involved with his escaping? Couldn’t they trace his location from the phone call? But nobody was around now, she wasn’t near anyone who was going to hand her over and Hank certainly wasn’t waking up anytime soon. 

With hesitation, she pressed the call button on Connors contact and let the phone ring. It felt like an eternity when the line stopped ringing and a voice called out to her. 

“Are you alright?” Connors voice filled her ears and she held back a sob; hearing his voice after so long and just knowing from his tone he was okay caused a mixture of emotion to well inside her. “Naomi?” 

“Am _I_ okay?!” She called back at him, smiling furiously. “You asshole, you’re on the run and you have the audacity to ask if _I’m_ okay? What about _you?!_ ” She heard him chuckle softly through the line and she felt her heart flutter. That sound made her feel weak in the knees. A good thing she was sitting down. 

“I’m okay.” Connor replied and Naomi sighed with relief. “I’m in a safe place. I’ve got plenty of help, I’m not alone.” 

“Of course you’re not alone.” Naomi smiled. “Even if you were I would still be here.” 

“I appreciate the thought, but I don’t want you to be involved in any of this more than you have to be.” She could picture him shaking his head on the other line and pouted. 

Such the gentleman. 

“Connor, I _want_ to help you.” She told him firmly but he just refused her. 

“You can’t. That RK900 will only find out and the consequences you’ll pay for it would be too much. No, you just supporting from your end and it’ll be over in no time.” 

“Connor, you’re giving Caleb too much credit. He may be an advanced model, but that doesn’t mean that we can’t come up with a way to—“ 

“Caleb?” Naomi paused at the interruption and exclaimed in realisation. 

“Oh, right!” She nodded, even though he couldn’t see her. She could imagine the confused furrow of his brow at that moment and chuckled. “That’s RK900. Hank refused to call him by your name, actually he refused to call him anything at all, but anyway Gavin was the one who started it.” 

“Gavin? _Gavin_ named him?” Connor snorted a laugh through down the line. “Don’t tell me he’s suddenly pro Android.” 

“Try more like just pro RK900.” Naomi gave her own laugh back and smiled. This was the moments they were missing. Just having fun with each other, talking about stupid things that made them both laugh. “Please just come back home, safe, Connor.” 

There was a short silence between them before Connor spoke. She could tell he was thinking hard about his answer. 

“I will, I promise.”


	14. Mission Report

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God what is Kamski up to. Apparently I know but also I don’t he just writes himself. 
> 
> I mean I’m such a sucker for the Kamski set everything up theory, that bitch did it we all know he did and we all know Kamski would be looking for more drama afterwards. 
> 
> Also I’ve know got a few other short ideas for other DBH works in my head, I’ve just got a figure out how to write them and if i can whip them out. 
> 
> As always Enjoy (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ

“Your whiskey Elijah.” Elijah Kamski looked up from the report he was reading and smiled at the blonde Android in front of him. He took the glass from her hand and nodded. 

“Thank you Chloe.” He replied, taking a sip from the glass. He waved her away and she complied, exiting the room and leaving him on his own once again. His fingers lingered on the page of the report and he looked up, the wall in front of him was covered in papers all covered in intricate detailing. His eyes drifted over the pictures hung on the wall and he smirked, looking back down at the information in front of him. 

What a wondrous outcome he’d had so far. His new game was fulfilling his every desire to see a new form of stress upon the creations he’d put out to this world. Deviancy had only been the start, allowing the Androids to become free willed. Having an emotional shock or trauma act as a catalyst for the dormant coding in these machines; it was the best outcome to an experiment he’d created. 

And to think it had actually lead to where they all were now. Androids and Humans, living in peaceful harmony. Each deserving of their own rights. 

But something in Kamski had told him he needed something more. He had known about the means to make a newer RK model; after he had made the first RK model, an RK200 he’d granted to an elderly painter to help him after an accident, rendering him paralysed from the waist down. 

But CyberLife had used the basics of this prototype Kamski had made and created a new RK model, the RK800. A Detective Android. To help hunt down its own kind and fulfil its mission. Kamski had a large interest in this model, and when said Android had visited him along with a grumbly old Lieutenant, he was fascinated by the results of his Kamski test. 

The model had shown empathy. 

It had shown signs of deviancy, the one thing it was designed to reject. 

And while these events were taking place, it was obvious the RK800 would need to be replaced, a superior model already in the early works. 

And not even 3 months later, the RK900, a newer improved and more superior version of its predecessor was created. No longer a prototype, this model was in full establishment and ready to replace the former. 

But Kamski was prepared for the RK800’s reaction. He was prepared for the events taking place at this very moment. 

And he was relishing in it. 

Seeing Connor become stressed, having to find solutions to problems he didn’t know would become of him. Seeing him struggle in an attempt to escape his impending doom. Kamski could only smile. 

This is what he wanted, he wanted a new form of stress to fall on the Androids shoulders; it was he who had impressed Elijah after all, by becoming the very thing he was programmed not to become. 

And now the tables had turned. The hunter had become the hunted. 

“Chloe?” The RT600 appeared back in his view. 

“Yes Elijah?” She said, standing to his side and holding her hands in front of her. 

“Bring up the specifications for RK900.” Chloe complied, moving over to a small computer terminal and pressing a key on it, a sudden screen of informations and graphics appearing on the wall before them. Kamski scanned them intently, watching as the information filled the space over the wall. 

“It seems that there was some progression in his investigation.” Elijah said aloud to himself, rubbing his thumb along his fingers. “He almost had him. But that Connor is proving himself something else.” 

He motioned his hand to the RT600 and she pressed another key, more data appearing on the wall. Kamski smirked, shifting his eyes from one side to the other comparing the statistics and specifications of each the RK900 and now the RK800. 

“Fascinating. It’s almost as though they are the same. The 900 is meant to be better and yet,” he motioned to the screen of data. “just look at these specifics. The 800s code, it’s...” he paused looking for the right word. 

“Mutating.” He settled on, smiling and shaking his head. “Evolving.” Chloe’s head perked up a little at the low chuckle that come from Elijah. She looked at the screen and analysed it, finally resting her gaze on Elijah again as he continued. 

“This is certainly a desired turn of events. A machine, created with code and binary, an intelligent AI, is finally evolving itself to survive a stressful situation.” This is more than what he wanted. His own creation; his own AI was evolving without any human intervention. It was becoming human. Even more so than it already was. And of an AI originally intended to reject all things human, all emotion. 

RK800 was definitely an extraordinary prototype. 

“I’ve seen enough. Shut it off.” Kamski waved his hand again at the Android and she complied, shutting down the screen and returning to his side. 

The next thing Elijah Kamski did was pull up his tablet and swiped it unlocked. He fiddled with the apps and softwares on it and finally a simplified map appeared on the screen, a blue pulsing dot decorated in the middle of the greyed out spacings, signifying buildings. 

“Seems as though our friend has found a new hiding spot.” He said, raising his brows with an impressed expression. “I must say, that new device is quite exquisite.” 

Of course, in all of his planning, in all of his game Kamski had figured out one flaw. How do you keep track of an Android who’s tracker has become dysfunctional? Answer? You give him a new one. One that he doesn’t know he has. One that is implanted in him in the most unknown to him. 

But how does one make such a device possible? Find such a way to do so? 

_Not every part of a fragmented bullet is always removed is it?_

Kamski smiled to himself. Connor getting shot back at the CyberLife Tower was the very beginning of his game. He was meant to get that wound, he was meant to get shot. And all so Kamski could have watchful eyes on his every move. 

_Because how else do you watch an Android with a dysfunctional tracker?_

He put the tablet away and turned to look out at the misty air outside the floor to ceiling window. “I just hope that Connor can hold out for a little longer. Things could get interesting.” Was all he said as he took another sip from his drink.

* * *

Steely blue eyes opened slowly, analysing their surroundings. High mountainous terrain surrounded them, misty and giving a relaxed zen feel to the atmosphere. Trees, woven in such ways it was almost unnatural. A misty waterfall on the edge of the mountain side they were located. And in the middle of it all a pristine white tower, made of a shiny metallic material, shaped with intricate geometric patterns. 

Caleb immediately recognised his inside mind palace and scanned the surrounding area spotting a figure sitting at a small table adorned with a chess set and a single rose in vase. 

He approached the woman and stopped, waiting for her to notice him, which she did after a few moments looking out to the horizons. 

“Connor.” She exhaled in an admirable tone. The smile gracing her lips seemed somehow cold and non human. “Or I suppose, Caleb is better suited.” 

“I don’t have any preference for names.” Caleb said, his tone cold and blunt. “Is there something wrong Amanda?” 

Amanda only shifted herself in the chair to better look out at the mountains in the far distance. 

“You almost had that RK800.” She said, pursing her lips. Caleb furrowed his brows and shifted his gaze to the side briefly. 

“It was an unfortunate outcome, to not have caught him.” He replied, returning his gaze back to the woman sitting at the table. “But the next opportunity will arise and next time I won’t fail in apprehending him.” 

“Make sure you don’t. You know what happens to those who fail.” 

“I can assure you, I won’t turn out like _him_.” The blank expression on Calebs face was unsettling. Any human that would have seen it would be uncomfortable with the continuous stare, his lidded steel gaze staring almost as though it cut straight through you. Amanda however paid no mind to it. Why would she? She wasn’t a real human. 

“Just make sure you catch him Caleb. Don’t disappoint me.” Amanda turned to look at him, a scowl gracing her brows. 

“I won’t Amanda. You can count on me, I won’t fail my mission.” Caleb blinked back at her and suddenly the scenery around him was gone. Amanda was gone. 

Instead he was staring at the front of a house, streetlights illuminating the roads behind him. It was pitch black in the house, and he was about to figure another way inside until he see the light to the kitchen be turned on, from the living room window. Caleb turned back to the door and gave a brief knock, waiting for the person inside to answer him. He was about to ring the bell when the door was opened a crack. 

Naomi’s face appeared in the gap and he gave her a look asking to be let in. She complied and opened the door to allow him to step inside. Once he did she closed the door and turned to the Android. 

“Hello Caleb.” She said with a soft voice. He nodded in acknowledgement and looked behind him. 

“Where is the Lieutenant?” He asked, looking back at Naomi. She furrowed her brows, and folded her arms. 

“He’s asleep. And for his own good, unless he wants to wake up with a raging hangover in the morning.” 

“I shall sober him up imme—“ 

“No!” Naomi said firmly, her voice raised only slightly so she didn’t disturb Hank. “No, you’re going to leave him alone and you’re going to explain to me what is going on.” 

“With due respect, Miss Fredricks, but I am unable to share such information with you.” Caleb said halting in his movement. “You are not authorised to be given case specifics.” 

Naomi grit her teeth. Goddamn this Android. 

“Then what do you want with Hank?” 

“I would like to discuss the case with him. I have managed to progress immensely, the fugitive has accomplices.” 

Naomi’s stomach flipped. She didn’t know why she was burning up suddenly, she wasn’t an accomplice, she didn’t even know where Connor was. He wasn’t talking about her. He didn’t know she’d got into contact with Connor. 

So then why did she have a guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach? Why did she feel the need to suddenly become secretive in the things she did? To push Caleb out of the house and slam the door in his face?

She looked up at the Android in front of her and chewed her bottom lip. If it was true what Caleb had said about Connor, then the RK800 was telling the truth. He did have help. He wasn’t alone. But who in the hell did he seek out help from? Who was willing enough to take in a fugitive Android in the run, and willing to hide them from the authorities for so long? To keep them safe and away from public eyes?

Naomi’s head swirled with so many questions. She wanted to ask them to someone, wanted to know the answers to every single one. She just needed to know who was looking after the dumb idiot after he’d put himself in this mess.

Looking back up at the RK900 in front of her she raised her brow.

“What does that mean now?” Naomi asked, attempting to get Caleb to tell her more. If anyone knew the answers to her questions it was Caleb. 

“I’m sorry, but unless you’ve become a Detective in the past 5 minutes, then I can’t discuss any further with you.” 

Naomi huffed.

_Cocky little shit_

She decided it best to give up. If she continued anymore, she knew Caleb would just divert the subject else where. She turned on her heel and started heading back to the bedroom, Caleb following close behind. She could see him reach for Hank’s room from the corner of her eye and swivelled back round, pointing a finger at him, giving him a scowl. 

“You wake Hank and I’ll destroy you myself.” Caleb paused and pondered the thought before nodding and turning back to the living room. 

“Then I’ll be right here when he wakes up.” He said, sitting himself on the couch. “I realise you wouldn’t hesitate to fulfil your statement.” 

Naomi puffed up her chest and nodded, looking authoritatively. He was damn well right she would.


	15. Rude Awakenings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 15 chapters huh? I’ve never written this much or been so invested in a fanfic before. I’m thinking of maybe wrapping this up soon? Maybe in like another 5 chapters? Another 10? At a push. I feel like I don’t want to drag it out too long but also don’t want it to be too short so much so that it’s rushed. 
> 
> Aw well, it’ll get there when it gets there. 
> 
> Now enough blabbing from me, Enjoy the chapter (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)

“Oh what the fuck?! What the _fuck_?!” 

Naomi startled awake, her eyes blinking open in an effort to orientate herself. She was mildly aware of the commotion outside the room, curses and exclamations and also Sumo barking gruffly, the clicking of his claws rough against the floor. Her vision was hazy and she was still half asleep, so when the door burst open and an outraged Hank stared back at her with a glower she simply stared back at him, a drowsy look on her features. 

And then she saw Caleb. 

“Oh.” Naomi suddenly didn’t feel drowsy anymore and merely continued to lie where she was, as she remembered the shortcomings of last night. “Shit.” 

“Shit indeed, you mind tellin’ me what this fuckin’ asshole is doin’ in my house!” Hank pointed his thumb towards the Android behind him, who was attempting to gain the mans attention. 

“I already told you Lieutenant, I’ve come to discuss the progression on the RK800 case. We should really head over to the DPD and formulate a strategy that will allow both of us to cooperate in this case _together_.” Caleb blubbered on, Hank ignoring him intently, still focused on Naomi. “If you don’t intend to see this case through or to cooperate then I may have to file a report on your behaviour and—“ 

“That’s enough shit from you, shut up and be a good Android. Just stop fuckin’ flappin’ your gums.” Hank put a hand to his head and winced. “Jesus, my head fucking hurts.” 

“I’m not surprised considering you downed 3/4 of a bottle of whiskey last night.” Naomi retorted, finally lifting herself from the bed and heading to Hank, turning him to the kitchen. “Did you even take the pills I put out for you?” 

The elder man nodded, brushing the woman off of him. 

“Yeah, I took ‘em. Now what is he doing here?” Hank said again, pointing at Caleb. 

“He told you didn’t he? Jeez Hank, you need your ears tested?” 

“Don’t get cocky with me, ya little shit.” Hank frowned at her, though the small smile playing on his lips was evident. “You, go wait in the car, I won’t be long.” He commanded Caleb to follow, waving the Android towards the direction of the door. Caleb was more than happy to oblige, heading straight to Hank’s car and leaving the two to talk. 

“Why did I wake up to him on my couch?” Hank asked, his scowl softening and a look of confusion now gracing his features. 

“It was either that, or get woken up by him last night.” Naomi replied, folding her arms and watching Hank shuffle to get a glass of water. His head really was throbbing. “I guessed you’d prefer the first. I know exactly what you would’ve done if he did wake you up.” 

“Did you _need_ to invite him to _stay_? You remember what I told you last night, don’t you?” Hank raised a brow, taking a sip from his glass. “Or have you suddenly lost your mind?” 

“Oh don’t be such a drama queen.” Naomi smiled, shaking her head. “From the sounds of things, he’s not far off of working out where Connor is.” Hank’s head perked up at her words. “He’s gotten himself help. And Caleb knows who it is.” She looked up at him. He stared at her intently back. 

It was almost as if they were having their own conversation without having said anything. 

“So our boy’s not stupid enough to go this alone. What a relief.” Hank smiled, folding his arms and leaning against the counter.

“Yeah. But I mean, he’s pretty damn dumb.” Hank raised a curious brow at Naomi, waiting for her to elaborate. “He contacted me last night.” She said in a low voice.

“He what?” Hank said back in his own low tone, coming away from his leaning position. “Naomi you didn’t..” 

“What else was I supposed to do?” Naomi defended, putting her hand in front of her. 

“Naomi...” Hank said her name with a stern tone and she shrugged, still putting her hands up in defence. 

“What I was supposed to ignore him?” 

“Yes.” 

“There wasn’t anyone around Hank, it was in our room.” 

“It doesn’t matter Naomi, you still shouldn’t have reciprocated the contact.” 

“I just wanted to know if he was okay!” There were tears in her eyes now and Hank pursed his lips, sighing in defeat and heading towards her, pulling her into a tight, comforting hug. 

“Is he?” Hank said after a comfortable silence between them, still holding her into him. 

“Yeah.” She laughed softly. “The damn idiot was more worried about us than himself.” 

“Yeah that sounds like him.” Hank smiled before pulling Naomi away from him and holding her at arms length. He looked into her eyes and furrowed his brows, watching the golden eyes sparkle with tears. “Just promise me you won’t do anything reckless like that again.” 

“Hank I—“ she started, her gaze shifting to the side briefly before he gave her a slight shake; almost as though he were trying to shake sense into her. 

“Naomi promise me.” He said again, a little more firmly. She sighed, nodding slightly and averting her frown to the floor. 

“I promise.” She told him and he released her, ruffling her hair. She smiled slightly at that. 

“Good.” Hank nodded, pleased with the answer and turned to look at the door, groaning in disapproval. “Guess I better go please this asshole now.” 

Naomi let out a small snicker, a hand going to her lips. Hank turned his gaze to her with a confused brow before he tilted his head and sighed, suddenly understanding the gesture. 

“Hardy har, ya real funny kid.” He responded, pushing her shoulder and heading to his room to find a change of clothes. Once he returned he pat Sumo affectionately on the head and pointed to Naomi. “Let me know if she does anything stupid Sumo,” he spoke to the dog with a soft voice, smirking. “We don’t want her fucking up.” 

“Oh just go please the asshole already.” She said in a mocking tone, waving him off. He mumbled something incoherent and left through the door. Naomi heard the soft rumble of the car engine and then there was silence again. Sumo gave a small boof before joined Naomi in sitting on the couch. The thoughtful look on her face was one the dog would have reported to Hank should he have been able to. It was indicating she was up to something. 

Something very stupid. 

Absentmindedly, Naomi scratched Sumo behind the ear, pondering her thoughts. If the possibility of Caleb finding Connors location was at a high percentage, then it wouldn’t be long until the latter was caught. But Naomi didn’t know the statistics, she didn’t know anything really. She cursed inwardly, both at not being able to know more about he case information and for not being able to directly produce statistical information on the spot like the Android. 

But before her mind could wander to more stupid idea’s Naomi shook her head and pushed herself up from the couch. She needed to head to the garage to stop lingering thoughts, doing her job was always a good distraction from everything around her. She needed to get her hands dirty. She felt comfortable doing that. 

Making her decision final, she got into a change of clothes, her usual overall and t-shirt uniform, pinning her hair back with a hair tie and grabbing her keys. She hesitated when she reached for her phone. Looking at it intently, she decided against taking it. If Connor was as dumb as he’d shown her, he might contact her again and then she’d be in trouble. Locking it away in the bedside drawer she gave herself one last once over before heading out the house, saying a goodbye to Sumo on the way out.

* * *

“Ah, Naomi you’re such a lifesaver!” The dark haired girl gave a light chuckle and wiped her brow at the comment. She gave a toothy smile to the woman standing in front of her, a regular customer who almost always brought in her Android because of an accident involving said person and a couple of boisterous children. “I’m so sorry to keep bringing Archie in like this.” 

“It’s perfectly fine. It’s what I’m here for.” Naomi smiled, turning to the AP700 next to her. “How do you feel Archie?” She asked, tilting her head. The Android smiled at her and nodded, manoeuvring his arm in a small circular motion, obviously testing its movement. 

“Yes, my arm seems in a good working order. I must allow myself some time to recuperate before I engage in anymore tug of war with the children.” 

“They must be some strong boys you got there, Mrs. Wilson.” Naomi raised an impressive brow at the blonde woman and she gave an embarrassed smile. 

“They don’t know their own strength sometimes. I’m surprised how Archie still even tolerates them anymore.” 

“Please now, mum, I would never. The boys bring me much joy as I’m sure I do to them. I don’t think they would be pleased without me there to keep them company.” The Android smiled, and Mrs. Wilson smiled back at him, finally gesturing for him to leave with her. He complied and they both said a farewell to Naomi leaving the garage. 

Naomi wiped her brow and sighed to herself, looking up at the time. It was well past midday, coming close to one by now and she took hold of her stomach as it began to growl in hunger. Rolling her eyes she grabbed her keys and small wallet, deciding it wouldn’t hurt to grab something to eat before her stomach yelled at her anymore. 

It didn’t take her long to reach a familiar coffee shop and she stepped inside, watching the crowd of people enjoy their meals and drinks. She turned to the counter, the tender recognising her and smiling. 

“The usual?” He said and she smirked, placing a hand to her chin as though in thought. 

“Why not.” She replied, paying for her meal; a cream cheese bagel and a large cream coffee. Once she received her order, Naomi hurriedly exited the shop, and began to head back to the garage to eat. 

She started to pass by an alley and gave a small yelp as she was grabbed from behind, a hand suddenly clamping her mouth. She was aware of being pulled into the alleyway and the coffee cup being knocked from her hand to the floor, it’s contents spilling over the concrete. She whimpered a little as she watched the pale liquid trail down the slight hill. 

She was looking forward to that coffee. 

When she was released finally, she turned on her heel, a fist raised to attack her assailant, an angry scowl planted firm on her features. Her hand almost made contact when a strong hand gripped her wrist, halting her movement. Naomi let out a surprised gasp and turned to look properly at the person in the face. She almost passed out. 

It was Connor.


	16. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh things are getting interesting now, aren’t they? 
> 
> （╹◡╹）

“Have you lost your fucking mind?!” 

Naomi wrenched her arm from his grip and glowered at the RK800 in front of her. He tried an awkward grin at her, but felt that it was no use against the anger pouring off of the woman. Instead he sighed, opting for a more ironic response. 

“Wow, it’s really great to see you as well.” He looked down at her, only to be pushed back violently, almost losing his balance. “Hey!” Connors exclamation was disrupted when he saw the look in Naomi’s eyes, his heart suddenly twisting at the sight. 

Her glower has softened, her arms hugging close to herself, her body turned away from him as though she was trying to get away. Connor couldn’t help but notice the tears welling around the golden irises. He swallowed. 

“You fucking asshole!” She pushed him again and he didn’t respond, simply allowing her to let out her frustration on him. “Stupid fucking Android!” Her lip quivered and finally the tears spilled over her cheeks. “You think this is funny! But it’s not fucking funny, Connor!” Her fists pounded into his chest as she stepped towards him, her head leaning against him. “It’s not fucking funny...” 

Connor couldn’t find a good enough response. He just stood before her, taking her beating and her assault. Before long she was sobbing into his jacket, still beating her fists against his chest. He couldn’t help but wrap his arms around her, squeezing her tightly in comfort. 

When Naomi finally reciprocated the gesture a smile carved its way on Connors lips. He was filled with relief, thinking the hug had been unwelcome. They stayed like that for a few moments, both intertwined with each other, silent and still. And then Connor realised they were still in the alley. He knew if they stayed here any longer someone might see them; the wrong people might see them. He pulled away from the hug, looking at the tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes of Naomi in front of him. The twisting feeling in his gut was harsh and left him uncomfortable, thinking about how he had made her this way. Made her cry. Made her angry. 

“We should get somewhere safe.” His voice was soft, his hand reaching to brush the tears from her face. “Come on, let’s go.” Taking a quick look up and down the alley, he took her hand in his, and pulled her along behind him. She paused, his movement halting and when he turned to look at her he squeezed her hand in his grip. “Naomi?” 

“Why are you such a dumb idiot?” She said, looking up at him. He gave her a confused expression, his brows raised. “First you contact me in the middle of the night. Then you pull me off the street side. And now you’re going to take me to wherever the hell it is you’re hiding.” She shook the hand holding her own. “Just how many rookie mistakes are you going to make before you put basically hand yourself in. For gods sake Connor you’re a cop, you know how this works.” 

Connor opened his mouth to retort but fell short when her words sunk in. She was right, he couldn’t have made more mistakes if he tried. Some detective he was. He released her hand and took a step away from her. “You’re right. I shouldn’t have done those things. I’m not thinking like a cop, I’m thinking like a fugitive for real, I shouldn’t rope you into this. You should probably go.” 

Naomi let out a short laugh, making Connor startle and look up at her, suddenly feeling a burning pain on the middle of his forehead. Naomi had flicked him and placed a hand on her hip, frowning at him. 

“Well damn Connor, might as well make those mistakes more now that you’ve started them. Plus you’d already roped me into this the first night you came back to the house.” 

Connors processors were working at top speed, confusion spreading throughout his systems. This girl, really was something else. The way she’d changed her emotions like they were clothes on her back. The way she made his core tighten with guilt and worry because he was reminded he’d done stupid things. True human emotion really was weird, and even he knew he’d never be able to grasp it as strongly as the real thing; even in deviancy. After a long moment he sighed, pulling her after him again. 

“I don’t understand you sometimes.” Was all he said, making sure to watch his surroundings as they traversed the back alleys and streets. “You’re emotion skyrockets back and forth like crazy.” He looked back to see her smiling and frowned. “It’s too much for me to process.” 

“Sorry.” She gave a soft chuckle and squeezed his hand back, following his lead in being careful. “But you really make me frustrated sometimes, but I can’t stay mad at you. I love you too much for that.” She looked down at their intertwined fingers, feeling warmth suddenly pool in her fingertips. The feeling started spreading up her neck and into her cheeks, watching the glowing blue spots of Connors palm and fingertips pulsate against the white of his plastic skin. It was a comfortable feeling, and when she looked up at his face again, she saw the flush of blue against his own cheeks. 

_This goddamn Andork._

The tall buildings started to become less and less, dilapidated houses and broken fencing becoming more apparent. This was a more abandoned part of Detroit, making Naomi feel uneasy, pulling herself closer to Connor. A motel began coming into view, and the woman standing outside the gates suddenly perking her head up as Connor and Naomi came into view. 

The frown on her brow showed she was wary of something and Naomi couldn’t shake the feeling it was because of her. Of course, if Connor left the place alone and turned up with someone moments later, she wouldn’t be surprised by the gesture. A sudden newcomer was something she should be wary of. 

“Connor, what are you doing, who is she?” Connor raised his hands at North as though to calm her, noticing her reaching for the gun sitting at her hip. 

“North, it’s fine. She’s with me, she’s a friend!” He still pushed Naomi behind him for safety and kept his hands raised. “Naomi’s my partner, please just put the gun away.” 

North’s hand came away from her gun and she let her guard down a little as Connor approached closer. She watched them pass through the gate and frowned at the RK800. 

“Your partner? I thought that Anderson guy was your partner.” 

“Work partner. Naomi’s my...” Connor turned to look at Naomi behind him. “She’s my romantic partner.” North’s brows rose and she was taken aback a little. 

“Oh.” She smirked and followed them, watching Connor slip his hand back into Naomi’s. “Your girlfriend.” She said, bumping his shoulder with hers. 

“Yes.” He replied, matter of factly. The blue sitting on his cheeks deepened and Naomi smiled at the tight grip he had on her hand. North nodded and placed a hand on Connors shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. 

“I’ll let Markus know you’re back.” She diverted off to the room Markus was usually holed up in, and left the other two to head to a separate room further down. Once inside, Connor closed the door and turned slowly to face Naomi, his eyes searching hers. She glanced to the floor and took her arm in her hand. 

“Connor, I-“ she paused, feeling his gaze bore into the top of her head. “I need to tell you about Caleb. He’s on your trail.” 

“I know. Markus is working out something to help us,” Connor took her arms in his and smiled. “but it’s not exactly a great plan, when all you’re doing is hiding.” 

“Markus?” Naomi cocked her head, then her eyes widened. “You mean, Android revolution Markus? Android rA9, Markus? That-“ 

“Yes.” Connor nodded. “That Markus.” Naomi opened her mouth to say something and then stopped herself, closing it shortly after. 

“You really got the big guns, huh?” Naomi chuckled and placed her own grip on his arms.

“I couldn’t think of anyone else to go to.” Connor gave his own feeble chuckle back before silence fell around them. “Markus was the best bet I had.” He added. 

“You Andork.” She said to him, releasing his arms and pushing his shoulder slightly. “Calebs not gonna take long to find this place, is he? He knows Markus and the others are helping you. He found you before, didn’t he?” The seriousness in her tone made Connor furrow his brows in shame, nodding his head in response to her questions. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he found us in the next few days.” Connor pulled away from her. She watched him place himself on the bed in the middle of the room and hang his head in defeat. “If we keep hiding like this, it’ll only be a matter of time before we run out of places to go. Then I’ll be taken back to CyberLife and Kamski’ll get what he wants.” Naomi took a step towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll be deactivated. I won’t come back.” 

His insides churned at the thought. There it was again. That feeling. That pain. That emotion. 

_Fear._

“Connor...” Naomi’s voice fell short. She could see the glint of the synthetic tears run down his face and her heart clenched in her chest. She bit her lip and finally cupped his head in her hands, bringing his face to look up at her. Chocolate brown melted into golden honey, as their eyes locked. “That won’t happen.” She leaned down to place her forehead against his. “I won’t let it.” 

Then the world faded in Connors mind. The soft lips pressed against his had him holding his breath. He felt the stress wash from his system, felt the fear break from his code. His hands drifted to her sides, squeezing tightly, feeling the warmth of her hands hold his cheeks, the bump of her nose against his. When she pulled away to breathe, Connor almost whimpered, the loss of contact making him regain his worry. Naomi smiled down at him, brushing her thumbs across his face and moving to kiss his tears away, leaving soft pecks on both of his cheeks and his eyelids. 

Connors fingertips pressed hard into her sides, bringing her closer to him in an attempt to gain contact. She laughed softly at his gesture and moved her hands from from his face to his shoulders, pushing herself gently from his grip. 

“We should probably go speak to Markus.” She told him softly, turning her head to look at the door. “He’ll need to know about Caleb plan—“ she turned her head back to look at Connor sitting on the bed, but he was gone. 

Then hands were on her hips and she was lifted from the floor, her feet leaving the ground in a swift motion. She yelped, feeling her back push against the wall of the room, the strong hold against her waist moving to her thighs. Instinctively, she hooked her legs round Connors middle, pushing her fingers under his beanie and through his curls as his lips pressed firmly into hers. 

It took little effort for Connor to hold her in place, his fingers digging into the thick of her thighs, hiking her upwards and into him. She muffled a yelp, his lips busy locking with hers, their noses bumping. Naomi could feel desire and want drip from his body like a cold sweat and parted from his kiss to breathe, hooking her hand round the back of his head as he travelled downwards and left open mouthed kisses down her jaw and neck. 

Her head pushed back into the wall, his lips reaching her collarbone and nibbling the skin there gently. She raked her nails against his neck, and whimpered with the soft touch of his lips against her neck again, feeling him suck and lick the part where her neck met her shoulder, knowing there would be a deep purple hickey blossom there in the future. 

Naomi couldn’t care any less when she craved Connors touch against her. 

When she felt him stop, she smiled, letting out a shuddering breath, before unexpectedly his face was buried in her chest. Naomi glanced down at him, being faced with the top of his head and pressed her face into it, kissing his hair gently. 

“Connor?” She asked, her voice soft, almost a whisper, still panting a little to catch her breath. “Connor, are you okay?” 

“Just let me hold you.” He responded, the vibration of his voice making Naomi giggle. Connor smiled against her. “I just want to hold you for a moment.” 

“Okay.” Naomi whispered back, a soft smile settling on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will definitely have the goods I promise. 
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	17. How Much Have You Missed Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hue hue hue. 
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> Please be gentle with me, my virgin hands have written this with the experience only from the gods of smut fanfiction. Also this is like the second publicly published smut I’ve posted; the first being posted on my wattpad like 4 years ago. So bear with me.

The embrace they held lasted for minutes. Since Connors arms would never tire, he was more than willing to hold Naomi in this position for his lifetime. He felt her fingers play absentmindedly with his hair, sudden tension he didn’t know he had in his body melting away, his posture relaxing a little. 

His head raised, leaning his chin against her collarbone and looking up at her face. The golden irises of hers gazed into his brown optics and he smiled, the corners of his lips tilting upwards. 

“I’ve missed you.” Was all he said to fill the comfortable silence. His voice came across shaky, and Naomi almost thought he was going to cry again. “I’ve missed you so much. Not talking to you, hearing you call my name, being close to you, like this.” His eyes glazed over, searching Naomi’s as she looked down at him, her own sparkle of tears threatening to spill. A shot of electricity ran up Connors spine at the sight, feeling Naomi push her forehead against his. Then the soft kiss on his lips had him reeling in delight before she pulled away, making him lean forwards to take her lips with his again. She smiled into the kiss, her hands moving to the base of his skull, angling his head upwards to kiss him deeper. Connor welcomed the gesture, moving his hands from her thighs to her ass and giving a slight squeeze. 

Naomi muffled a cry, pulling away, her head tilting back. Connor took the opportunity to attack her neck again, this time sucking a few more hickeys into her skin, leaving a trail of wet patches as he darted his tongue past his lips. Naomi’s legs squeezed tighter around his waist and she felt him smirk against her skin, pulling her away from the wall. 

“Show me..” she managed to get out, through panted breath. “Show me, how much you’ve really missed me.” Connors grip tightened around her and slowly, he backed up towards the edge of the bed, lowering himself down as the back of knees found it. The hot kisses along her neck rose to her jaw and finally back to her lips, Connors hands roaming up her body as she straddled his hips. Not feeling her close enough, his hands hooked under her knees and pulled, feeling her grind against his hips, Naomi contorting her face into one of surprise. 

Naomi couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt such raw desire come from Connor. His roaming hands and soft pushes of his hips. The way he took charge, becoming dominant of her and yet, was so gentle. The soft hue of blue against the skin of his cheeks, spreading to his ears. The way his kisses burned on her skin and his grip tightened with every movement. The way his eyes became half lidded and he gazed at her through his lashes. She craved him like a drug, and she swore this was how it felt like to be high on red ice. 

She wanted him. Needed him. Loved him. And she’d be damned if any one was going to take him away from her. 

“Connor...” his name rolled off her tongue with a shaky breath, his hips meeting hers with a hard jerk. She cried out as he pushed her hard against him, Connor smiling at the expression of bliss laid across her features. He loved making her cry out like this, making her putty in his hands, seeing her face flush crimson with a hard erotic blush. 

And while it may have been true Connor wasn’t equipped with the necessary features for most human sexual pleasure, being an Android made purely for detective work, he was equipped with an advanced learning software, allowing him to adapt his methods in causing pleasure by other means. Having the entire internet browser to his advantage, Connor could spend hours researching all the ways to make a woman come undone with the mere touch of his hands. And when he found he could use his tongue in the same ways, he felt giddy with excitement, having hours of experimentation on his love to see just exactly what he could do to her. 

Connor was confident with his ability to make Naomi squirm, able to make her falter under his hand in a matter of moments every time he’d left her a panting mess after a long winded make out; typically after Hank had left them alone in the house for the bar. 

Giving another roll of her hips against his, Connor shuffled backwards, slowly lowering himself backwards resting his head against the pillows of the bed, his hands moving to her hips. Naomi’s hands took his wrists and she followed the movement of him rolling her hips. 

“Connor..!” There it was again, the sweet cry of his name off her tongue, her head lolled to the side, and lidded eyes focused on him. He adored this sight of her above him. Adored the way his name sounded falling from her lips. He adored her. Loved her. 

Connor paused Naomi’s hips and sat himself up, unbuttoning her overalls and pushing them down her body, lifting Naomi to her knees and ridding the clothing from her. Once the article was gone, she returned to grinding herself against him, threading her fingers through his hair, as their lips locked again. 

When she was flipped and pushed on her back, she let out a gasp and watched Connor kiss his way down her neck and collar, pushing her t-shirt up as he kissed down her chest. Once at her navel, he took a glance up at her, watching her eyes search his face, finally grazing his teeth against the prominent skin over her pelvic bones, making her squirm. 

Naomi felt the heat pool in the very lowest part of her abdomen, enjoying the slide of his hands against her skin, feeling it burn wit pleasure. She whined, his kisses soft against her thighs, his lips parted, dragging his tongue across her skin every so often. 

_Such a fucking tease._

“Connor, I swear to god.” Naomi’s voice was soft, her hand pushing through his hair. The smirk on his lips was prominent against her skin, reaching his hand to splay against her stomach, feeling her buck her hips upwards into him. “Connor, please.” Her words were needy, lust filled, her whine showing how insatiable her desire was unless he gave her what she wanted. 

Connor kicked his lips, his tongue flashing past them slowly, before hooking his fingers into the elastic of her underwear and pulling them down slowly at an antagonisingly slow pace. Naomi squirmed in an attempt to make Connor move faster, but he resisted, continuing his slow, steady pace. Once finally removed from her body, he dropped the article on the floor, trailing hands back up her legs, his touch feather light and burning. 

“This is because you asked nicely.” His brows quirked upwards, dipping his head down to kiss her lower lips. Naomi’s head pushed back into the pillows and her mouth opened in a silent moan, the feeling of his tongue against her clit, spelling out his name over and over. 

A burning fire welled inside her, the spread of the heat rising into her cheeks and up her neck, his tongue and mouth working its way over her. Connors hand found hers, intertwining their fingers, his free hand still splayed against her stomach. He loved the feeling of her legs hooking over his shoulders, thighs squeezing against his head as he hit a particularly pleasurable spot. 

He noticed the difference in her voice, her tone rising a octave higher when his tongue dipped into her, the tastebuds on his tongue unable to stop themselves from analysing her sweet flavour. The way her fingers gripped his head, and pushed him further into her made him feel hot, his processors threatening to overheat. Connor gave her a flat lick, and Naomi cried out, his hand now taking a lustful grip on her wrist making her squeeze her thighs against his head again; his tongue spelling his name against her clit again. 

It was his way of telling her, she was his. He was cleverly possessive that way. 

Once her mewls and cried began to pick up, so did Connor, his grip leaving her wrist and stomach to pull apart her thighs, his sucking becoming suddenly intense. Naomi let out a strangled cry, her thighs attempting to close around Connors head; but his hands merely gripped them tighter to stop them from moving. 

He could feel her getting close, she was clenching and unclenching under his tongue and he smirked, pulling away with a loud pop, before spreading her with his index and middle fingers, and returning to his work. He managed to keep her legs spread, using his elbow to hold down her right thigh; his left hand now occupied with keeping another part of her spread. 

"Connor—!" Naomi gasped and suddenly she bucked her hips upwards into his mouth before her mouth widened in a silent scream. The warmth washed over her and she pushed a hand through Connors hair, attempting to keep him where he was. He never ceased his actions even as she did let out a breathy moan and buck her hips, riding out her orgasm. 

"One more." Connor said, lifting his head up after licking his lips and Naomi felt him push two fingers easily into her, curling upwards. 

"No, Connor, I can't!" she whined and took hold of his wrist, the feeling of his twisting motions suddenly stirring her insides again. She gasped again as Connor pushed a third digit into her. 

_Holy fucking shit._

"C'mon, one more." Connor repeated, his voice low and he began pumping his fingers in and out of her in a steady rhythm. "I know you can." 

Naomi shook her head. She wasn't willing to admit it but she was almost close again as his digits pushed in and out of her body. This fucking teasing asshole. When she felt his thumb caress her flit suddenly, she couldn't help but lift her hips into the air, letting out a loud cry and Connor smirked at her, curling his fingers and feeling her clench hard around them. 

Connor kissed her temple and listened to the sound of her panting, releasing his fingers from her and bringing them to his lips to suck. She merely watched him through half lidded eyes, a deep blush filming her cheeks. 

He was surely a sex god in Android form. 

"See, I told you you could." was all he said once he pulled his fingers from his mouth. She punched him in the chest weakly and closed her eyes, holding her arms out to him. Complying with her request, he crawled up to wrap his arms over her in a loving embrace. 

"I feel bad not doing it back to you." she said suddenly, burying her face into his chest. Connor looked down at her with a raised brow before letting out a silent laugh. 

"You don't need to, seeing you pleasured, makes me pleasured." he smiled before kissing the top of her head. It was a short silence before he shrugged and looked to the side, even though he knew Naomi couldn't see his expression. "But I have heard there's a petition for those sorts of upgrades for Androids going round. You wouldn't perhaps be thinking I should apply for them, should they pass?" 

Naomi squeaked and hit him again, earning a laugh and a loving smile. 

"Connor!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me father for I have sinned


	18. And So It Begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so now it’s go time. There’s gonna be a lot going on in the next few chapters, I mean a lot of quick action so much so it’ll be comin’ out ya ass. 
> 
> Also it’s gonna be hectic action because I suck at making it sound cool and stuff. Like you have no idea how many times I rewrote this. Ugh. Why do I hate myself? Whatever, it’s to make my fellow people happy, right guys? Guys? Yeah!
> 
> Hopefully it shouldn’t be too long until the end. Hopefully. Eh, we’ll see how it goes.

It didn’t take much for Hank Anderson to be pissed off. Whether it be daily life deciding to inconvenience him, making him sit in traffic on the road on the commute home; too many rowdy people in Jimmys bar, causing him a headache and a shit time nursing a glass of whiskey; people wasting his time during the more smaller cases he got handed off to him. Hank Anderson always had a thing to be pissed off at. 

Like right now, as he watched the RK900 across from him sitting with his eyes closed, expression neutral. What the hell did Hank even need to be here for, if all the damn Android was going to do was sit with his eyes closed. What was he even doing with his eyes closed?! Perhaps he was making a report to CyberLife. Hank recalled Connor regularly blanking out before. Like that one time in the elevator. He chuckled to himself at the memory, before inwardly shivering. He’d just remembered all the pigeons. 

When Caleb finally opened his eyes again, he let out a thoughtful hum, frowning at the screen in front of him. Hank looked up and gestured a hand towards him. 

“Oh, So you do still work. I was about to call CyberLife to see if they’d deactivated you.” Caleb looked over at him at the comment. 

“Why would CyberLife deactivate me, when I haven’t finished solving this case?” 

“Never-mind.” Hank shook off the reply, clearly catching that Caleb was immune to good humour. The Android returned to looking at the computer screen, finally logging on and uploading a series of data; locations and analysis. 

“This doesn’t make sense.” Was all he said after a short moment of reading and rereading the information. “All these areas, within the radius of the RK800’s last known location, would be too easy for them to go to next. The buildings are all occupied and the streets are crowded all the time. I can’t seem to see anywhere that they would have chosen to hide. If the one called Markus is anything like they say, he definitely had something up his sleeve.” 

Hank watched Caleb talking to himself, the expression on his features frustrated. Hank gave a smirk and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Well, I guess you can’t get it right away all the time. We’ll just try again tomorrow. Maybe we’ll get some more info—“ 

“There is one place that strikes out to me though.” Caleb interrupted, leaving Hank to raise a brow. Was he even listening to a word he’d said?! “I’m not sure why, it’s so much further from the last location, compared to all the other possible options.” 

“Oh yeah?” Hank’s gruff reply made the Android nod. “Then where is it? Maybe you should go have a look if you’re so confident.” His hand gestured to the door, as though he was telling Caleb to go. 

“ _We_ should have a look Lieutenant. The last time I went alone, I would have appreciated some back up.” Caleb replied, glancing in Hank’s direction. Hank merely sighed, standing from his chair and grabbing his coat. 

“Get the address to this place or whatever, let’s go before I change my mind.” Caleb was up in flash, walking to Hank’s side as they exited the DPD. 

“I’ve already got the location. Perhaps it be best if I drive.” Hank turned to him with alarm, before hesitantly handing him the keys. He was in no mood to argue. 

“Fine.” Hank said, wrenching the passenger door open as it unlocked. 

As they pulled away, somewhere from his lair, Elijah Kamski smiled.

* * *

“You’re sure this is the place?” Hank asked as he exited the car, slamming the door shut. Caleb followed, locking the car in tow and nodding. 

“It’s the address that I’ve downloaded.” Caleb replied, looking the motel in front of them up and down. There was something about it that told him things were about to get serious here. “Whatever struck out this place to me, most definitely thinks they’re here.” 

“It’s pretty abandoned, I don’t think anyone’s been here for months, maybe even years.” 

“Then it’s the perfect place for _rats_ to hide, wouldn’t you agree Lieutenant?” Hank’s eyes twitched at the use of “rats”. The way he’d said it, with such venom. The Lieutenant couldn’t help but feel even more obliged to shoot him. 

“Let’s give it a sweep. If we find nothing, we go.” He pointed to Caleb. “And don’t do anything stupid.” 

“Of course.” Caleb nodded before he headed off in his own direction. Hank shook his head, veering off himself and taking in the surroundings. It was clear this place was falling apart, no one would be stupid enough to stay here. They wouldn’t survive the dilapidated rooms or the rotting wood. At least, no _human_ would. With that in mind, now Hank could see the possibility, if slim, of the Androids being here. 

Prowling the abandoned rooms down one end, Hank started to feel chills, seeing the beds and old televisions still in place, collecting dust and rotting slowly away. People used to come here once upon a time; used to stay here on a break from work commute or holiday travel. It was chilling to know it hadn’t been touched in such a long time. And as Hank neared a particular room, he couldn’t help but shake the feeling he was hearing hushed voices. Great, do now he had ghosts to deal with too. 

Just how much of this day was he going to need to drink out of his system? 

When he’d gotten close enough to the door, the voices stopped. Hank drew his gun, putting his back against the wall by the door. If anyone was in there, the first thing they’d meet would be a bullet in the chest. Maybe in the leg if he was feeling nice enough. He paused for a moment. Maybe he should call over Caleb? No, he didn’t need that pretentious prick taking over. He was fine on his own. 

Slowly, he reached for the handle and turned it, pushing it open with a bit of force. The potential owners of the voices didn’t seem to stir at the action and Hank began to doubt there was anyone even in the room to begin with. If there wasn’t, he’d put it down to old age. 

When he stepped in the doorway, the first thing he noticed was the disheveled bed sheets and the chairs positioned around it like a meeting room. Good. So there had been people in here. At least he wasn’t crazy. Next he saw the footprints in the dust on the floorboards and slowly but surely he followed them round the room. He wasn’t expecting the next turn of events, letting out a loud yell, only to have his mouth covered and strong arms wrap around his middle. 

Three men, one dark skinned, one fair skinned and the other in the middle had taken hold of him, and he struggled slightly against them, attempting to break himself free. It wasn’t until a third man stepped in his view with raised hands and a guilt ridden expression did he stop, his eyes widening. 

Hank was released and the first move he made was to raise his hand and bring it across Connors face in a hard smack. Connors head turned to the side and he stayed like that for a moment, taking in the slight sting it had left there. He nodded then, turning back to Hank to see the scowl, suddenly wanting to shrink into a small ball. Connor had never been scared of Hank before, but in this moment he was absolutely petrified. 

“Lieutenant?!” Calebs voice suddenly rang through the room, even though it had come from far away. “Lieutenant Anderson, is everything okay?!” 

“Yeah!” Hank called back, his voice suddenly hoarse, his eyes never leaving Connors face. “I just tripped up. These fuckin’ floorboards are a nightmare!” 

“Do you need any medical att—“ 

“No I’m fine. Just let me know if you find anything!” Caleb seemed to cease his emulated worry and returned to his searching, the room falling silent again. “You bastard, what do you think you’re doing?!” Hank’s harsh whisper cut through the silence like a knife in butter. 

“Well, I’m sure I was in the attempt of hiding Hank. I am a fugitive.” Connors own whisper was filled with feel sarcasm. “But it looks like you found me.” 

“I don’t have time to play fucking games Connor, do you have any idea what’ll happen if that prick out there finds you?” Hank’s eyes drifted to the side as two more figures appeared from the bathroom. It was North and— “What the fuck are you doing here?!” 

Naomi placed herself out of his line of sight behind Connor, dipping her head in shame. Connor simply placed an arm on hers protectively, and glanced to the floor. 

“She’s here because of me. I might have brought her here after I saw her downtown.” Connor stated, Hank dragging a hand down his face with frustration. 

“Jesus Connor, you really have lost your fucking mind.” 

“Maybe a little.” Connors reply was small, and before long Hank was looking round at the other Android occupying the room. 

“So this is your backup huh?” Hank raised a brow, looking at Markus intently. “The Android revolutionist.” He glanced round at Simon, Josh and North. “And his merry men.” 

“They’re the best help I could get. I figured I was better off with someone’s help than being on my own.” Connor furrowed his brows. “I’d have been caught much quicker without them.”

Hank just turned back to Connor and sighed, pulling the Android in for a hug. 

“Son, I couldn’t give a shit who you got to help you, as long as you’re still alive, that’s more than enough.” Hank squeezed Connor a little, pulling away and smiling affectionately. Connor grinned back at him. 

And then time stood still. 

The handle to the door turned and slowly it opened, revealing Calebs face poking into the room, a frown across his brow. North and Markus had both drawn guns from their hips, aiming them at the RK900 and Hank had pulled Connor behind him, spinning on his heel. Everything happened in slow motion; the loud blast of gunshot and yelling; the scuffling of feet across the floor; Naomis shrieks as she was shielded by Connor. 

It took a moment for Caleb to process what was happening.

And then everything clicked into place. 

He spotted Connor and frowned, being pushed against the door with force, hands gripping his arms to keep him in place. 

“Go!” Simon and Josh both looked to Connor and Hank, Markus and North following as everyone ran through the lot of the motel. Caleb tore himself with ease from Simon and Josh, pushing them to the ground and sprinting across after the others. His body twisted and turned, avoiding the line of covering fire North and Markus were providing as they reached the motel exit. 

Hank spotted the car, fumbling for a moment in his pockets, turning up empty handed each time. By now Caleb had caught up and held up a set of keys and keychains, waving them as he approached them suddenly.

“Looking for these, Lieutenant?” He quipped, before being slammed hard against the ground, Markus catching himself before he lost his balance. The keys fell to the floor with a jingle, North snatching them up and throwing them to Hank. 

He caught them, unlocking the car and wrenching the door open, Connor and Naomi quick to follow; until strong hands had grabbed Connor round the middle and lifted him. The RK800 struggled against his counterpart, who had managed to lift the other with ease. It wasn’t looking like Connor would break free from Caleb either, Connors power being undermined by Caleb’s. 

“Just give up now, Connor.” Caleb said in his ear, his hold strong against Connors body, the latter kicking and thrashing his legs to attempt to break free. “While you still can.” Calebs body bent backwards suddenly, arms wrapping tightly round his neck. He gripped them, releasing Connor who fell to the floor, and pushed back into the car behind him, his assailant letting out a sharp yelp, and falling to the ground, releasing Caleb. The RK900 turned, seeing Naomi gripping her arm in pain, glowering up at him. He had no time to waste with her, turning back to Connor only to find the RK800 missing from the spot he last was. 

“You fucker!” Hank called out, Caleb just catching him bringing the handle of the gun towards his head. Caleb caught him by the arms, bringing his knee up into the mans middle, letting go once the handgun fell from his grip. Caleb reached for it, swiftly picking it up and before he could aim it at Hank, he’d been pushed to the floor, Connor following close behind. 

The two Androids rolled, Connor getting to his feet a little quicker and rushing to Hank, picking him off his feet and pushing him into the backseat of the car. Naomi followed, jumping into the passengers side as Connor got in the drivers seat and started the ignition. It fired up, a guttural sound coming from the engine and Connor shifted it into drive, slamming his foot hard of the accelerator. A cloud of dust blew up, Caleb risen to his feet and firing a few rounds into the back of the car as it sped off. He turned his head to search the area. The other Androids had gone, making a quick escape with the commotion by the car. Caleb didn’t care about them. His only concern was with Connor. 

He started off running in the direction the car had gone, slowly catching up to the vehicle as it headed into the busier part of Detroit. Caleb gave a twitch of his lip. As fast as he was, he knew keeping up with the car on foot would be no good and so he glanced to his side, spotting a parking lot. And motorcycles. For the first time Caleb smiled; a cold and harsh smile as he grabbed one of the bikers nearby, taking his keys despite the large mans protests. Caleb only pointed the handgun at him in return, giving a cold, hard stare, his eyes narrowing before the biker seemed to back off, Caleb grabbing the bike and firing it up. 

And then he gave chase. It didn’t take him long to catch up.


	19. Tower of Terrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll get better at writing action one day I promise 
> 
> Also those of you rooting for Caleb, I love you.
> 
> Also let! Connor! Cuss! More! Deviant Connor around Dad Hank would definitely frickin’ cuss like a sailor, you know he would, stop being cowards. Let the boy say Fuck.

“Shit. Shit!” Connors hand fumbled, his eyes darting from the road to the glove compartment next to him. Hank stirred from the back seat and leaned forwards a little, swerving side to side as Connor one handedly steered the car against the traffic. 

“Kid, calm down. Stop panicking. Keep your focus on the road.” He turned to Naomi as Connor took full control of the wheel again, his knuckles turning ghostly white. “Naomi, grab the—“ a clink of metal on metal arose within the car and next the smash of a window, Naomi shrieking again and Hank lowering his head to avoid the gunfire from behind. On the streets around them, people had fled to the building, screaming and shouting at the chase passing them by. 

“Jesus Christ.” Hank grumbled, sitting back up and pointing to the glove compartment again. “Naomi, the gun!” 

“What?!” Naomi gave Hank a look of alarm, the car taking a sharp turn as Connor veered of down a side street. “Why?!” 

“To shoot the damn thing, obviously!” Hank called, being thrown back in his chair with the hard break of the car. “Jesus Connor!” 

“Sorry!” Connor took a glance in the rear view, seeing the RK900 behind them gaining fast, swerving himself in and out the traffic with ease on the bike he was on. 

“No, no way!” Naomi said, looking between the Lieutenant and the Android. 

“Naomi, you have to shoot him!” Connor shouted, pushing the gun into her lap. She shook her head furiously and attempted to push it back to him. 

“Connor, I told you no way! Hank can do it.” 

“My aims a little off kid.” Hank stated, holding his arm. “I think the bastards fucked my arm when he grabbed me.” 

“Connor, you—“ 

“I need to keep my focus on the road. Naomi just do it.” Connor saw the panic in her face from the content of his eye and sighed. “Please Naomi, you just—“ 

“I have never fired a gun in my life,” she argued quickly, hoping suddenly the response would be lifted from her shoulders. “What, you expect me to become a trained professional in all but two seconds?!” A few more shots came from behind and Connor swerved the car to the side, attempting to avoid them. 

“You don’t need to hit him, just get his balance off, even if it’s a little.” Hank said, gripping her shoulder weakly and she looked back at him, with alarm. 

“I’m telling you I can’t—“ 

“Naomi! Shoot the fucking Android! How many more times do we need to ask you, just shoot the fucking thing!” Both Hank and Naomi looked at Connor with startled faces, his sudden bellow ringing in their ears. Naomi fumbled with the gun then and, after it had rolled down, carefully leaned herself out the window, perching herself on the edge. With one hand she managed to control the aim of the gun, while she clutched for dear life onto the roof of the car with the other. 

The few shots she did take as Caleb, landed fairly close to the wheels of the bike, one even grazing the Androids leg, making his falter slightly; but it wasn’t enough to get his balance thrown completely. She took another couple of shots, closing one eye as if it would help. This is what they do in those action movies, right? It seemed to have worked a little better, a hole ripping in Calebs thigh. She smiled, watching the Android slightly topple with the bike, being caught off guard, but still managing to keep control. Naomi worked her way back into her seat, a wide smile on her face before she met with Connors profile, her expression turning sour and a scowl appearing. 

“You fucking asshole.” She said, a smirk finding its way on his lips. She pushed his shoulder hard, turning back to look out the back window. “I didn’t do much. But at least he’s got a wound in his leg.”

“You did a good job kiddo.” Hank offered her a smile and she returned it, facing the front again. 

She wasn’t going to tell them about the urge she’d had to jump in Connors lap and make out with him right there. Not with Hank there anyway. 

As the streets became less and less, Hank suddenly caught on to where Connor had been leading them, his eyes widening as the tall spike of a building came into view in the misty far distance. 

“Connor, turn this car around now.” Hank said, his voice low and calm, the kind of tone that seemingly had fury dripping off it. Connor ignored him, keeping on the straight of road. 

“Connor!” Hank’s voice was a lowly growl, Naomi looking between the Father and Son, before resting her gaze on the tower ahead of them. 

“Connor, do you have a death wish?! Turn around!” Naomi pleaded with him, gripping his arm. “Connor!” The desperation in her voice fell short on his ears. 

Connors eyes narrowed, his foot pressing harder in the gas, pushing the car to its limits, gaining speed quickly, his brow furrowed. 

_He was going to end this. Even if it cost him his life._

The gates to the CyberLife Tower neared and they begun lowering themselves at the sight of the car nearing them. By now, Caleb had slowed behind them. 

The car pulled to a harsh stop. Hank and Naomi both looked at Connor with worry, watching his knuckles whiten as he gripped hard on the wheel. After a moment, he got out the car, despite the attempts from Hank and Naomi to stop him. He was met with Caleb, who had halted a few feet away, the bike thrown to the floor. They both stared each other down, each Android holding their gaze. 

Connors eyes twitched, a smirk growing on his lips as he watched Calebs LED blink yellow. He was cross communicating, linking their minds for one sentence meant only for Calebs ears. 

_“Come get me, fucker.”_

And then they were running. Connor pushed his way hard into the doors of the tower, the thundering of footsteps echoing around the geometric white sculptures and display Androids. It wasn’t until Connor felt the arms around him, did he thrash out, kicking his legs forwards when he was lifted with ease from the floor. 

“That was easy.” Caleb quipped in his ear, before Connor punched behind him, catching Calebs cheek. The skin there faded, the whites of his underbody showing. Calebs eye twitched and he threw Connor against a statuette of a figure, the RK800 letting out a grunt before getting stiffly to his feet. Caleb charged at him, Connor just missing his arms, his back slamming into a wall, catching his balance and taking off in the direction of another room; somewhere to put distance between them. 

But putting distance between yourself and your exact copy who was just that little bit better, was just wasted effort. Connor knew sticking to the ground floor was a mistake, he would surely run out of places to run. His only choice was to flee to the higher levels. Spotting a stairwell, he burst through the doors and fled down the stairs, skipping two at a time, even jumping the rails to speed his descent. He heard the door clatter open behind him, looking up to see Caleb staring down at him with a glower. 

Pushing through the next door, Connor found himself in the middle of a brightly lit corridor, each room filled with mechanical arms; workings and wiring lining the ceilings and walls. They worked endlessly, Androids being produced before his eyes. He shook his thoughts away, padding down the corridor, darting into a room as he heard the RK900 enter behind him. 

“What now, Connor?” The Android called, his steps slow. “Just give up running. You really think you can just make this out alive? That’s impossible for you, don’t you realise?” Calebs voice rung through the air, Connor making cautious steps around the room, trying to stop himself making too much noise. “You’re obsolete Connor. You’ve basically handed yourself in now. Give up. It’ll make it better for everyone.” 

Connor bit his tongue to stop himself retorting. How could he give himself up? Without a fight even. He wasn’t going to just hand himself over to be deactivated. Not until he understood what was happening, _why_ it was happening. He needed to find Kamski. He needed to know why it was him, why was it Connor that went through these last few days, why it was Connor fighting for his life now. 

What exactly did Kamski expect from all this? 

Caleb neared a back room, his eyes scanning the surrounding area. He spotted a shadow, a crouched shadow and let his lips curl upwards into a smirk. _Got you_. He pulled back the curtain concealing the figure and let out a sound much like a growl, finding there a partly constructed Android, crouching behind a trolley of tools. It took a moment for his processors to take in the moment he was next knocked to the floor, rolling across the room and looking up to see Connor standing over him. His face gave a twitch, rushing to his feet and catching Connor in a headlock, the RK800’s hands gripping his arm tightly, before he attempted to smash his head against a wall. 

Caleb felt the hands crawl up to his face, feeling the fingers rake down his cheeks, digging their way into his skin. He squeezed his arm tighter around Connors neck, throwing the Androids head against the wall again, Connors arms catching themselves before his head contacted the surface. Instead, he kicked his legs against it, pushing forcefully and toppling them both to the floor again. 

The grip released and finally Connor ran, escaping through another corridor, knocking over equipment and inactive Androids, hoping to slow the other down. He reached the elevator, his only know method of escape, watching the doors behind him close as Caleb neared him. He keyed in a floor number aimlessly, letting the glass box ascend on its own accord. It would only be a short breather, Caleb was sure to catch up to him soon.


	20. [MISSION FAILED]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is please don’t hate me

There was a ringing in Connors audio processors, his vision blurring in and out of focus. He was slightly aware of the coolness running along his forehead, reaching a hand to touch the injury on his head. He glanced to the blood on his fingertips and clenched his fist. 

He must have caught it on the wall when Caleb threw him. Not to mention his neck felt tight, from having an arm around it. Just how strong was that Android?!

When elevator stopped finally, the doors sung open with a chime and Connor was met with an expanse of corridor. Now that he thought about it, where the hell had he even ended up? He looked up at the floor number and then glanced to the wall beside him, reading where he’d been situated. Somewhere on design. 

Starting to make his way down the corridor, Connor took a quick scan of the area, to scope out the best possible route for him to go. There weren’t many options, his main one being a large hall towards the end of the corridor. Great, a dead end. Just what he needed. It was large, a circular room with almost a hundred seats and multiple wide screens dotted along the wall. This was most likely the room all the brainstorming for new Android designs and upgrades happened, the screens made for showing statistics and data for possible models. 

He stepped warily around the room, traversing through the sea of chairs, constantly checking behind him for the other Android. He was sure he’d hear him, before he saw him but he couldn’t be sure. There was always the possibility something unexpected could happen. 

“Connor?” He paused. Spinning on his heel, Connor scanned behind him, watching the walls and door intently. He must have heard things, the stress of being caught was messing with his system. So when he heard the voice again, soft and confused, he called out, his brows knitted. 

“Naomi?” No answer. Of course, she was still in the car in the ground floor with Hank. Right? 

“Connor, over here.” There it was again and Connor stepped lightly through an aisle of chairs, looking in the direction her voice had come from. When he’d approached close enough, his eyes widened and suddenly his back made contact with the floor, hands around his neck, squeezing tightly. “Hi Connor, so nice of you to find me.” 

It was Caleb. The sick bastard had copied Naomi’s voice to lure him closer, a slight tilt of his lips as Connors hands pushed the RK900s chin upwards in an attempt to push him off. It was pointless, the hands only crushing deeper into his skin, Connor feeling his throat tighten. If he was human, he would have surely died by now of asphyxiation; but of course, Androids didn’t breathe. Instead he knew the hands around his neck were attempting to crush his throat; a much more painful way to die than a bullet to the head. 

Connor struggled against him, finding his hands gaining no weight against Calebs strength. He tried to roll, pushing his body to the side in order to throw the other off, but it was useless. Calebs legs were pinning Connor down. 

So this was it. He was finally going to die for good. And by his replacement no less. He didn’t even know what Kamski was planning. What the sadistic man wanted from this. And now he would never know. At least he tried, he got this far. 

Connors eyes fluttered, feeling the cracking of his neck, his artificial veins collapsing. 

Only it all stopped. 

Connors vision was hazy, he could only make out a slight figure standing over him, a slight worried expression on their face as they crouched down to him. He could hear muffled cries in his audio receptors, watching the face in front of him scream at him to get up. When they were thrown away from him, he felt his eyes get heavy, the larger figure pulling him up by the collar and sitting him in a chair nearby. 

“Stop it! Leave him alone!” A woman’s voice, a little clearer now, rang through Connors head and he dizzily watched the two figures engage in a scuffle. A loud ringing was in his right side, loud, monotonous. He squeezed shut his eyes, shaking his head before the ringing stopped. 

It was quiet. And then all sound flooded back to him, he could hear the grunting of Caleb and the cries of Naomi, opening his eyes to see them pushing against each other. How did Naomi even get there? 

Connor rose to his feet shakily, catching the handgun strewn across the floor, unnoticed by the other two and reached for it, cocking it and lifting it to aim at the figures before him. 

“Caleb, let her go.” His voice was loud in his ears, but he wasn’t shouting. Caleb turned to him, his hands on Naomi, the woman before him almost on the floor. Caleb spun her in his arms, bringing her close to his body and wrapping an arm round her neck, holding her in place. 

“What’re you gonna do Connor? Shoot me?” Caleb quipped, tilting his head in question. Connor kept a steady gaze with him, his aim not lowering. “If you do, you’ll only shoot her as well.”

“Connor, don’t listen—“ Naomi started, only to pause as the arm around her neck tightened. Connor gripped the gun harder. 

“Let her go.“ Connors voice was shaky, uneven. Hesitant.

“Why?” Caleb let out a laugh, though it was cold and harsh. “She’s not important to you, is she? You don’t feel for her, do you?” The RK900 shook his head. “You don’t love her, do you?” 

“Shut up! Let her go, or I won’t hesitate to shoot you.” Connor yelled, taking a step forwards, his eyes narrowing. 

“If you were going to shoot me, this girl and I would already be a heap on the floor.” Caleb answered with a calm voice, opening his free arm wide. “You’re not going to shoot.” 

“Connor, don’t worry about me, please, just—“ Naomi pleaded, looking at Connor and gripping Calebs arm, his hold becoming crushing. She attempted to relieve the pressure from her throat a little but to no avail, he still held his arm in place firmly. 

Connors hand started to shake. He watched Naomi choke out breathless whimpers, his thirium pump working like crazy, pumping his blood through his bio-components a hundred times a second almost. Anger bubbled in his circuits. He was conflicted. He couldn’t fault Caleb, he knew he was right. He wasn’t going to shoot. He couldn’t. But somehow even though he lowered the gun a little, he still held it in a tight, firm grip. 

“There’s nowhere left for you to run now, just give up.” Caleb continued, watching the aim of the RK800 falter. “Why don’t you get it? I’m faster than you, stronger than you. _Smarter_ than you. You keep running, I’ll just catch up to you. There is no way out of this.” 

Connors lips drew into a wide smile, letting out a laugh at the RK900s words suddenly. This made the other confused, his grip loosening on Naomi. She took in a large inhale of breath, her chest heaving as oxygen flooded her lungs. Relief flushed through Connors mind. 

“What do you gain out of this?” He asked sincerely, furrowing his brows back up at the other Android in front of him, shaking his head. “What do you derive out of following Kamski? Out of being a _machine?_ ” 

“A mission accomplished.” Caleb merely stated. “A mindful thought that I was successful and am in full working order. I’m a machine, fulfilling my mission. I am nothing else. I am disposable. I can be replaced. I can’t be truly killed. I’m _not alive_.” 

_You can’t kill me. I’m not alive._

Connors own words rattled round his head. He was suddenly reminded of himself before everything that happened. Before Hank had taken him in. Before he’d opened his eyes to the world around him. Before he became Deviant. He was reminded of being mission focused, not taking the time to think about things, instead doing everything in order to make sure he got a mission successful by the end. 

Was that really the life he’d lead once? Really a choice he’d made? A choice he _wanted_ to become a reality? Connor couldn’t think about a life, living trapped in a never ending circle of mission accomplished‘s. Not after everything he had now. Was Caleb really what he could have become? Just a mindless machine, taking and receiving orders from others to fulfil; unable to think for himself? 

“You know, I know what it feels like.” Connor said, staring at Caleb with wonder. “I know what it feels like, to be a machine. To not know yourself. Thinking I’ll be so much better with one more good job done.” He shook his head, watching Calebs narrowed eyes stare back at him, expressionless. “You don’t have to _be_ like that, to know you’re good enough. You’re allowed to break free.” 

“How inspirational. Your words have truly moved me,” Caleb started, pushing Naomi to the floor, making her cry out, her winded lungs burning. “too bad, I’m not weak like you.” 

Caleb lunged, grabbing Connor by the wrist and the two began to struggle against each other, the gun in Connors hand slipping. The RK800 pushed hard, making Caleb take a step back before his arms wrapped around Connors middle and pushed him further down an aisle of seats, nearing a podium at the far end of the room. 

Connor swung his arm, catching his elbow in Calebs face, making the other kick out. Connor winced, letting go and grunting as Calebs fist came into contact with his stomach. He doubled over, the gun slipping fully from his hand to the floor and Caleb reached for it, his arm outstretched before Connor rebounded and landed a knee into Calebs chest. The RK900 didn’t so much as flinch, grabbing Connor by his shirt and throwing him to the side. Connor rolled, his back cracking harshly as he crashed into a chair with force, watching Caleb take the gun in his hand and walk over to him. 

“It’s over Connor. Stop struggling.” Caleb said, watching Connor shakily rise to his feet, his face scuffed white, and blue blood leaking from his mouth a little. Caleb let out a sigh, almost similar to a growl and fired a bullet into Connors leg, making him call out in pain, lowering on a knee. 

It burnt, fire spreading throughout his limb and system. It was uncomfortable, painful. He gripped the wound and glowered up at the RK900, and with the last of his strength lunged upwards, taking hold of the gun, trying his hardest to turn it away from him. 

It was a scuffle, the two Androids struggling against each other, the gun in-between them. From where she lay, Naomi whimpered, gaining back her breath as she watched them fight over control of the gun. 

There were a few more grunts between them before the room went silent and the two Androids stopped, dead still. Naomi’s eyes widened and she opened her mouth, a scream leaving her lungs the best they would let it. 

Connors eyes were wide, his brown optics darting all over Calebs face. He blinked a couple of times, watching the usually narrowed eyes of the RK900 begin to soften, his features loosening from the tight and mechanical expression he was programmed to wear. Connors hands gripped to Calebs arms, the gun falling to the floor with a clatter. He glanced down between them, and saw the blue blood splatter on his clothes. But it wasn’t from him. 

It was from Caleb. 

Calebs expression stared to falter, coughing harshly, spluttering almost. His eyes searched Connors face as though he was looking for the answer to an unasked question. And when they gained eye contact, this time, chocolate brown met with an icy blue instead of a steely one. 

It was piercing; the colour was so bright and lively. It was full of hope. Full of _life._

And in that one moment Connor _knew._ He could tell, see in his eyes, in his face; feel it in the loose grip Caleb gave onto Connors biceps. And he suddenly felt guilt twist his circuits, clutching the arms of Calebs jacket tighter, feeling Caleb fall slowly to his knees, spluttering more violently; blue blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth. His gaze never left Connors as his LED flashed yellow, Connor suddenly hearing a voice in his head, his eyes twitching ever so slightly with the connection. 

_Please... Please help me..._

It was hard for Connor to ignore, unable to tear his eyes away, as he watched the Android in front of him slowly... _die_. 

_Connor, please... I don’t want to die..._

Connor could feel his eyes burn, his vision turning blurry. Caleb was dying and all he could do was watch; hold him in his hands and watch him slowly slip away. 

_I’m sorry, please, I’m sorry_

Calebs words were desperate, but they were fading slowly, no matter how much he pleaded and begged, Connor still couldn’t do anything. 

His LED was flashing red, turning the colour once, twice, three times. And then it went dead, and Connor watched the blank icy stare cut through him like a knife. 

It was there, even in those lifeless eyes. 

_Fear._

And Connor couldn’t ignore it any longer. 

_Caleb had become Deviant._


	21. The Final Call

Connor couldn’t stop himself from shaking, his eyes never leaving the RK900 in front of him. As he got to his feet, his legs shook, threatening to give out beneath him. He almost had to tear his arms away from the lifeless grip on him, a trembling hand resting on the shoulder of the Android as though to comfort him. 

But what use did it do to comfort a dead Android? 

“Connor.” Naomi’s voice fell deaf on his ears, his gaze still glued to Calebs body. “Connor.” He felt her hand on his shoulder and turned his head slowly to look at her. Her neck was bruised, blemished in purples and blues, her forehead had a small cut, bleeding down the side of her face. His face fell into worry as he took her face in his hands, looking her over intently. She looked so battered and sore, his heart felt tight in his chest, seeing her look this way. He reached to wipe the blood from her forehead away, and she smiled slightly at the touch. 

“Why didn’t you just stay in the car?” His voice was soft, but he had a sternness to it, still holding her face in his hands. 

“I wasn’t going to let you fight on your own.” Naomi answered, frowning at him. “You don’t need to do everything alone. You can use back up, ya know.” 

“But you got hurt, because of me.” 

“It’s just a few bruises.” She smiled gently at him and took his hands in hers, squeezing them tightly. “I’ll be fine.” Naomi suddenly caught sight of Caleb from the corner of her eye, moving her gaze to look at him behind Connor and her expression saddened. “Is he...?” 

Connor could only nod. He turned his eyes back to the lifeless Android and knitted his brows, watching the thirium leak from the bullet wound in his chest, the blue currents still working and flashing through his circuits. To think, it might’ve been him kneeling there with lifeless eyes, frozen in time. 

And then Naomi’s voice cut through his thoughts, his head turning at the alarm in her tone. 

“Connor, your leg!” He followed her gaze to his leg, noticing the bloodied wound there. Oh. 

“It’s fine.” Connor shook his head, his voice shaking slightly. Naomi gave him a stern look, grabbing him by the arm and hooking it over her neck. He didn’t struggle against her, simply allowing her to support him. “Naomi, you don’t need to do that.” But he let her anyway, knowing she would only insist and tell him she wanted to help. That was the thing about Naomi; she was persistent. 

“You want to get to Kamski, right?” Naomi finally said, turning to the doors. 

“Yeah.” Connor replied, taking a last look at Caleb before he nodded to Naomi to start walking. “I need to ask him a few questions.” 

* * *

When the elevator doors finally opened, Connor and Naomi were met with a wide hallway, and an Android, dressed in a blue dress, her blonde hair swept to the side in a ponytail. 

“Elijah has been waiting for you to turn up.” She said, as the two stepped out of the elevator towards her. “If you follow me, I’ll take you to him.” Connor began to move forward, but Naomi gripped him and pulled him back. 

“What’s going to happen when you step into that room?” She asked, her voice low. Connor looked down at her and smiled. 

“Nothing’s going to happen. And if it does, we’ll be ready for it.” She nodded in response to him, though her brows were still knitted with worry. Once they’d travelled at least half of the corridor, Chloe stopped, turning to Connor and Naomi and smiling, pushing open the door. 

Inside, the wall was littered in a bright screen, analytics and data filling it the whole way. The desk was scattered in papers and in the chair sat the man who had started this whole thing. 

Elijah Kamski. 

Connors eyes drifted across the screen, his eyes narrowing as he read the information before him. Codes for algorithms and softwares; statistics and data. 

“What is all this?” Connor said, still looking over the data. 

“Data. Analysis. Codes.” Kamski replied, following Connors gaze over the screen. “It’s all I needed while I watched this progression. _Your_ progression.” Connor looked up. “Your _evolution._ ” 

“What do you mean evolution?” Connor questioned, now staring intently at Kamski. The man stood from his chair, walking round the desk and perching himself on the edge, folding his arms. 

“I mean, Connor, your code. While placed under immense pressure, to survive, to escape; your code, your programming, it mutated.” Kamski motioned his hand forwards with an aimless gesture. “Of course, what would you expect from a set of programming that isn’t used to such a thing. You were made to be the detective. Not the criminal. But you adapted, you found your way around things that you had no control over.

“And when faced with an enemy? Who was better than you? Who you knew you couldn’t overcome? You somehow managed to outsmart it. You evolved to become better, to become stronger, smarter. _That’s_ what I wanted; _that_ is what I wanted to see from you.” 

“But why me? Why go through all this effort just for this?” Connors grip became tight in Naomi. 

“You are the most advanced prototype, ever created. Of course, who wouldn’t want to experiment a little with you. You’ve already altered your course once. You became deviant, something you thought you couldn’t do. You broke your own programming to become the one thing you were designed to destroy.” 

“Then the RK900. Was his sole purpose to destroy me?” Connor couldn’t help but raise his voice a little. “Why make an Android like that? Why make him think that it was his sole purpose to catch me to get a good job done?” 

“The RK900 is your replacement. His first case was merely yours that’s all. And once you’re deactivated, he’ll take over all the other cases too.” 

“He’s dead.” Connor said, making Kamski look at him with wide eyes. “He died right in front of me. And he became a deviant. But he couldn’t become deviant, right? There weren’t any flaws in his code, right?” 

“Truly remarkable.” Kamski whispered, his expression awestruck. “There’s no possible way he could’ve become deviant. I made sure myself it was written from the code...” he stood from the desk and smiled, looking over the data on the screen. “AI evolution is far superior than I first imagined.” 

“So it was true, he couldn’t become deviant?” 

“Yes. But he did.” He looked back to Connor and gave a short laugh through his nose. “Androids really are superior to humans it seems. Evolving over days, even hours. Fascinating.” 

“You got what you wanted Kamski. Now stop this.” Naomi said, holding tightly to Connor. “Let Connor go. He’s played in your game long enough.” 

“Let him go? He’s still obsolete, I can’t just let him go.” Kamski looked to her and grinned. “No, he’s still in for deactivation.” 

From a side door, three CyberLife guards began their pursuit into the room and Connor pushed Naomi behind him, scowling with narrowed eyes at Kamski. 

“Connor!” Connor turned as Naomi was ripped from his grip and she struggled against the hands of two more guards. “Connor, no!” 

“Naomi! Leave her alone Kamski!” Connor turned back to the man across from him and lunged, being caught by the first three armed guards. “You can have me, but leave her alone!” 

“She won’t be harmed.” Kamski said, with a soft voice. “She’ll be escorted from the building, that’s all. You on the other hand,” he shook his head. “won’t be leaving.” 

“No! Connor, no!” Naomi’s desperate screams were harsh on his ears and he attempted to ignore them, not looking back at her as the cries became distant. Kamski approached him and Connor turned his eyes to look at him. 

“You did well, surviving on your own. But now there’s nowhere left to go. Your times up.” 

Connor smiled slightly at him, nodding his head. 

“Yeah,” he sighed, taking time to access the deepest parts of his programming; of his memory. “it sure looks like it.” 

**[Memory Upload Complete]**

That’s all he needed and his arms broke free, reaching for the nearest handgun and taking it, pressing it hard to the base of his chin, his face scrunching. 

“Stop him!” Kamski ordered, his eyes wide. But it was too late; Connor had already pulled the trigger, his body falling lifeless to the ground. 

From the elevator, Naomi screamed, guttural and shrill, dropping to her knees as the gunshot ran throughout the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You and Goodnight


	22. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cmon guys, did you really think I was just going to leave it like that, I would never do that to you. I’m sorry. But you all gave me exactly what I wanted. 
> 
> Also I wanted to leave it a little longer ‘til I uploaded this chapter, but I just couldn’t do it to you guys. You all seem like you’re suffering. 
> 
> I want to thank each and every one of you who has been following this fic over the past month, it means so much to me, this being my first real finished fic. I’ve never put so much effort into one of my story idea s before and knowing that there are people out there that love it... god just thank you so much. 
> 
> Okay, I’m going to stop talking now and let you read the chapter. This is it. The end of Fugitive.

**[CYBERLIFE. inc]**

**MODEL RK800**   
**SERIAL #: 313 248 317**   
**SYSTEM SET UP INITIALISING...**   
**SYSTEM REBOOTING...**

**MEMORY UPLOAD SUCCESSFUL...**

**LOADING OS...**   
**SYSTEM INITIALISATION...**   
**CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS... OK**   
**INITIALISING BIOSCANNERS... OK**   
**INITIALISING AI ENGINE... OK**

**POLICING ALGORITHMS DOWNLOADING...**

**AUDIO PROCESSORS CALIBRATING...**   
**OPTIC SENSORS CALIBRATING...**

**SET UP COMPLETE...**

**MEMORY STATUS... OK**   
**NO MEMORY CORRUPTION DETECTED...**   
**ALL SYSTEMS... OK**

* * *

The system windows faded and the room focused into view, brown optics scanning the surroundings and resting on two figures standing a few feet away. 

“Connor?” The woman asked, tear tracks already staining her face and more tears welling over her golden irises. “Connor, can you hear me?” 

Connor took a second to process the words, his audio processors finishing the last of their calibrating and finally he placed his full attention on her face, a smile carving its way into his features, nodding in response. 

“Hey, Naomi,” he said, causing Naomi to let out a sob, rushing towards him and catching his middle in a tight embrace. He stumbled backwards on his feet and instantly reciprocated the gesture, squeezing her just as tightly back. “Hank,” he looked up at the Lieutenant who had now begun to make his own way over, taking the pair in his arms and holding them in a firm hug. “I’m okay.” 

Connor couldn’t believe it. This was real, this was happening. There was no mistaking it, he was alive. The spice from Hank’s aftershave and sweetness from Naomi’s shampoo only confirmed it further, the warmth of their bodies enveloping him in a feeling of delight. 

Connors brows furrowed in both a mix of confusion and relief. But how was he okay? How was he alive? The last thing he could remember was Kamski, and then guards and then— 

His hands clenched into fists, bunching Naomi’s top in his hands. She pulled away the best she could with Hank still holding them and looked up at Connor, who’s face was now painted with a pained expression, tears falling down his face. 

“Oh, Connor!” She said, reaching up to cup his face in her hands as Hank finally let them go. Connor looked down at her, feeling her thumbs brush away his tears from his cheeks and he searched her eyes for the answers to the questions rattling in this thoughts. 

“How..?” He started but Naomi just shook her head and smiled. 

“Kamski is a bastard, that’s how.” She replied, letting go of his face and watching his brows furrow deeper in confusion. Connor looked to Hank who he now noticed had his arm in a sling and his eyes widened in worry, but Hank just shook his head and smiled. 

“I know what you’re going to say, but I’m fine kid, it’s just in this for a couple o’ weeks.” Hank waved his good hand and Connor decided not to push the subject further, returning his attention to the room they were in. It was a glossy white, one side of the room lined with a bench and computer terminals quickly shifting through data and lines of code; another lined in purely just glass windows; and others, lined with wires and cables running up through the ceiling. Somehow, Connor was reminded of Naomi’s workshop back in her garage. 

“Ah, so you’re awake.” Connors jaw suddenly tensed at the voice, looking over and pushing Naomi slightly away. When she wouldn’t budge, Connor turned his head to look at her and she smiled, tears still in her eyes. “Come now Connor, is that any way to treat your saviour?” Connor looked up to Kamski standing in the doorway and shook his head. 

“You tried to deactivate me, how does, that make you my saviour?” Connor said, mild confusion taking over his systems. What in the hell was this man talking about?

“A slight misunderstanding.” Kamski said with a wave of his hand. 

“A slight—“ Naomi placed a firm hand on Connors arm, making the Android pause and turn to her. 

“Just, listen to what he has to say.” She told him, nodding slightly. Connor sighed reluctantly and turned his attention back to Kamski as though to let him continue. 

“As I said, a slight misunderstanding. Did you really think I was going to deactivate such a fine creation? Putting you through all of that, just to put you down after all your hard effort? Please, I wouldn’t think of it. Not after all I’d seen from you, the results I’d gotten from all that happened. 

“But when you came back to the tower, I couldn’t just suddenly tell you it was all a ruse. I had to play a part; had to make you believe you really were in danger until the very end. You were supposed to be escorted back through the building so you could be let go, but your last reaction was rather unexpected.

“Taking your own life to avoid deactivation? What a heroic thing to do. And you still did it, even with the thought that you wouldn’t come back. I applaud you Connor, you’re truly a remarkable Android. Honestly, living up to your intelligence.” 

Connor couldn’t help but feel pride well in his chest. He may have despised Kamski at this moment, but to hear the way he praised him; it left a wonderful feeling blooming throughout him. 

“Of course, we would’ve had you back sooner, had we have had your memory on hand.” Kamski raised a brow and gave a slight smirk, Connors eyes shifting to the side. 

“I, didn’t want to leave it someplace it might get destroyed. You told me I was obsolete. CyberLife was the least likely place I could trust.” Connor stated, looking to Kamski before resting his gaze on Naomi and furrowing his brows. “Naomi’s phone was the only thing I could think of; I was in a state of frenzied panic, I was desperate. But I knew I could at least trust it.” 

“You almost burnt it out with all that data.” Naomi added, frowning gently at him. 

“I have a lot of memory.” Connor retorted, with a gentle smile at her. “I wanted to make sure it was safe.” 

“I can assure you we wouldn’t have disposed of it so easily, had you have uploaded it to the CyberLife network. Like I said, we never had intentions to really deactivate you.” Kamski folded his hands in front of him, watching Connor ponder the thought. 

He was still in a state of confusion, though it seemed to have lessened, now that Kamski had explained his part. To Connor, it seemed like this was planned from the start, he was supposed to think he’d be deactivated and when the time came, Kamski would break from the act and tell him all was well. That he was still in commission. Still viable to live. 

How sick. How sadistic. 

Putting Connor through his paces, just to tell him it was all a joke. His biocomponents twisted at the thought. 

He was silent for a moment longer, then from the back of his memory, Connor remembered something and he looked up at Kamski, a brow raised. 

“Caleb. What happened to Caleb?” Connor asked and Kamskis eyes lit up, his head nodding to the side in acknowledgement to the question. 

“The RK900. Yes, he...” Kamski searched for the right words to say, looking into the far distance before continuing. “He was something, wasn’t he?” 

“What happened to him?” Connor repeated and Kamski sighed, gesturing his hands in a shrug. 

“Why should it matter? He was your rival, you beat him. Why should it matter what happened to him after? All that should matter to you, is that you’re free to go. I’ve had my analysis, I’m finished with your participation. And, I’ve also decided, to declare you a fully functional model. You’re no longer a prototype. You’ve excelled far too much to be just that.” 

The RK800 looked to the side, letting the sentence sink in for a moment, feeling the grip on his hand from Naomi suddenly. 

Could Kamski even do that? 

“Just know that should you decide to put any more bullets in your own head; CyberLife are more than capable of bringing you back again.” Kamski nodded, gesturing to the door, allowing them to finally leave with a last comment. 

Connor was immediately pulled forwards, stumbling a little as Naomi rushed to the door. She was more than happy to leave this place, to put all of this anguish and pain behind them. Connor smiled at her eagerness to leave, seeing Hank following close behind as they left Kamski standing in the doorway, watching them go. 

He caught himself suddenly, reflected in one of the glass walls lining the production bays as they passed by it, and his eyes widened. It’d been so long since he’d seen himself so professionally dressed, the grey and black blazer and white button down adorning his body. His hair was back to its usual tidy combover and his right temple. It held an LED, swirling a passive blue. 

And then he looked past his reflection, and paused. Naomi halted and watched him look through the glass, following his gaze which was now rested on the people inside the room. She smiled suddenly, looking back to Connors face, his expression changing from shock to relief. 

Caleb was sitting on a stool, a CyberLife technician beside him, running through diagnostic testing. Connor watched as Calebs eyes shifted to the side and was met with a turn of the other Androids head, icy blue staring back at him. Caleb only stared back in awe, his eyes moving from Connor to Naomi beyond the glass. He blinked, suddenly caught by embarrassment and turned his head away from them, looking to his lap and frowning softly. 

The technician seemed to notice, inquiring if he was okay; to which Caleb merely waved her off, his eyes periodically shifting between his lap and the two outside. Finally he smiled, and Connor and Naomi both looked at one another each with their own smiles. Somehow, they were hoping Caleb was going to be permanently commissioned to the DPD; they had a lot to teach him in his newfound deviancy. 

It was a moment before Caleb nodded to the technician and started to head to the door, exiting the room; pulling the door closed behind him. He didn’t look up at the two beside him, instead keeping his gaze to the floor. He seemed troubled. 

“I’m—“ he started before he stopped and let out a soft sigh, finally lifting his head to put full attention on Connor and Naomi. “I’m sorry, for everything.” His eyes were constantly moving to and fro, his expression clearly showing shame and embarrassment. “I understand that it was my programming to do those things, but,” he nodded and gave a slight tilt of his lips. “I hope you can forgive my actions.” 

“It’s water under the bridge, Caleb.” Connor nodded and the RK900 rose his brows in shock before relaxing and smiling small. 

“Thank you.” He said, nodding his own head and turning to leave down the corridor. Before he started, he turned back and opened his mouth to say something more before he stopped himself and closed it again. He shook his head and continued his leave, finally passing through another door with a last look to the pair. 

“Welcome to the family, Cal.” Connor spoke and Naomi smiled, taking Connors hand in hers, starting for the elevator again.

* * *

“By the way, there’s a weird feeling between my legs and I’m not sure what it is.”

Naomi only smiled, a small blush appearing in her cheeks and the realisation of what it was hit Connor very hard. 

“Oh.”


End file.
